See Me Through
by sarabeth1
Summary: PG-13 Rating may change. Bosco recieves the shock of his life. Will he be able to adjust? And can Faith help? (lame, I know. Don't the summary scare ya away though)
1. Default Chapter

See Me Through Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I made up. Don't sue, I'm just a poor college kid.

Note: Story takes place right after Unleashed. Oh, and I really don't want a life of my own outside of fan fiction. I can't believe I'm attempting three stories at once. Eeek! Forgive me if I slack in posting.

Feedback: Please? Let me know if you like the idea. Feedback makes me want to write faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young man stalked into the locker room, obviously none too happy. He sat down in front of his own locker and dropped his duffle bag down. He could hear some of the others in the room snicker and joke about his lateness. He didn't really care. It wasn't the first time he'd be late and it wouldn't be the last.

"You're going to be late," a female voice said.

"Won't be the first time." He felt her next to him.

"You doing ok? You look like you haven't slept or something."

"I'm fine. Just go before you're late too. We don't need Christopher on both of us."

"I'll see you in roll call then." 

Maurice Boscorelli watched as his partner left. Soon he was the only one left in the locker room. He silently cursed at the knowledge that Sergeant Christopher would get on his case once again. Maybe if I talk to Lieu and explain Christopher can't do anything, Bosco thought. He quickly dressed and was on his way to roll call.

As if on cue he sat down just as Christopher called his name. He could just see the disappointment in the man's face. It was probably going to be the highlight of Christopher's day to nail him for being late. Too bad jerk, he chuckled to himself. After roll call he and Faith made their way to their squad.

"So, why do you look like crap?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Already did the whole spilling my guts routine this afternoon." He kept his attention on the road.

"I thought you promised not to keep things bottled up inside, Bosco?"

"Listen, I was late for my stupid therapy session with that quack friend of Sully's. He got on my case about being late then started asking me all kinds of questions I didn't feel like answering. My week has already been crap, this day is just about to top it."

"Fine, you know what. I've got enough to deal with. All I'm trying to do is make sure my partner is doing ok. What do I get in return? Your peachy attitude. If I wanted to be snapped at I would have called in sick and spent the day with Fred," Faith finished.

"I'm sorry. It's just with that whole thing with that bastard who took Dr. Lewis' niece and everything, this week just doesn't want to end." He took a deep breath. "Nurse Proctor said the sister up and left with the kid. After everything her sister did for her and she just leaves."

"She was a piece of work. Let's just hope she stays clean for Suzy."

Bosco smiled sadly. He was so effected by that one missing person he didn't want to admit it. At first he had been skeptical, but then he found Chloe in that bus without her daughter. When he found the jerk who took Suzy he wanted to kill him. Faith wanted to hurt him too. When it came to kids, he was fierce in his job. Nothing would stop him. 

Children couldn't protect themselves. They needed someone to do it for them. If their parents were the ones hurting them or were unable to protect them, well then that was what his job was. That was the real reason he became a cop. To help those who couldn't help themselves.

"You and Fred having problems still?" Bosco asked pulling himself away from his thoughts.

"Yeah. It never stops with him. He feels I put my job above the family."

"At least your job pays the bills. Tell him to be a man about it and deal." Bosco really couldn't stand Faith's husband as of late.

"I've really had it with him, you know."

"I was wrong before when I told you to stay with him for the kids. You, Em and Charlie deserve better."

"Fred's not a bad dad. Not even that bad of a husband. I just don't think I can stay with him. I don't even think I love him anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"We just fell into a routine. Comfort is all it is anymore. I want more than that." She looked out the window. "He took the kids out of town for the weekend. Empty house to come home."

"Welcome to my life," he replied sadly. "Wanna come to my place. We can watch a movie or something. I never did repay you for that night, you know, when I ah, you know . . . ," he couldn't say the words. His mind was saying the day I cried my eyes out and admitted what a coward I was, but his mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Any time you need that, me . . . I'm here. You know what, a movie sounds good. Do you have anything other than war and action movies?"

They continued on with their shift. There was only a few minor incidents to report to mixed in with one car accident where they were called to direct traffic. He hated directing traffic. He wanted to be where the action was. Not much of that tonight, though. 

Faith finished the paper work for them with a little pleading from Bosco. In exchange he agreed to let Faith pick the movie. Anything to get out of paperwork. When he was paired with Gulser he had to do the paperwork because the rookie was so bad at it. When Faith was done and changed they made their way to Bosco's apartment.

"Clean. I'm surprised." Faith walked into the apartment.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen the spare room. I don't think I could open the door if I wanted to," he laughed.

"You got a message." Faith looked down at the answering machine.

"Play it for me, would ya." He was at the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"Sure," she replied before hitting play on the machine.

"Mr. Boscorelli?" a man's voice filled the apartment. "I represent a Mr. Keith Forsythe. There are some matters I need to discuss with you regarding his wife."

"Bosco . . .," Faith began in a teasing tone.

"I don't know anybody by the that name, I swear." By the time they finished talking the first message was done. Bosco had sat down on the couch.

"Maurice? Damn, you aren't home," a female voice said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Shh," his hissed.

"I don't know how to say this over the phone. I can't really. I wanted to talk to you. I, ah . . . God, I'm so sorry. For everything. I don't have the guts to say this in person so I'll say it now. You were the best thing I ever had. The best Maurice and I screwed it up so bad. I messed you up so bad. I'm sorry. This thing is probably going to cut off soon. I have to see you. I'll be by sometime tomorrow. One more . . .," she couldn't finish because the machine cut off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith watched Bosco's expression change from amusement from the first message to sadness, hurt and anger from the message from the lady. His face had turned pale and it seemed as if the beer bottle was now the most interesting thing he had ever seen. She just wished he'd say something. Anything. 

"Bosco?"

"Play it again," was his reply. 

She did as he asked. When the message was done a second time he jumped up and threw his beer bottle at the wall. It smashed upon impact. The liquid came slowly down the wall leaving it's mark. Faith stood stunned, unsure what to do. She couldn't keep herself from wondering who the woman was. Bosco walked up to his closet and pulled out a shoe box.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he mumbled as he opened the box. He pulled out a picture and held it in his hand.   
"Bosco?" Faith watched as he struck a match and lit the picture and dropped it in the kitchen sink. She stopped him before he could do a repeat performance to the next one. 

"Faith, don't. I need to do this."

"Let me see what you are setting fire to." She grabbed the box from Bosco. 

She got the surprise of her life. The top picture was of Bosco in his twenties maybe in an army uniform with his arms wrapped around a young blonde in a white gown about his age. It was clear that they were in love. She rummaged through the box. All the photos were of Bosco and this girl. There were more pictures of a uniformed Bosco and a wedding gown clad mystery girl. The rest were random pictures ranging from the park to Niagara Falls.

"You were married?!" She couldn't believe it.

"In another life I was." He sat down at the table with Faith. "That's Ash. Ashley."

"Why didn't you ever say something?"

"I don't know."

"Why? Why does she make you like that?" Faith looked at the defeated look in his eyes. No sparkle. They were dull. 

"I thought I'd grow old with her. Obviously I was foolish back then. Ashley and I were like you and Fred. High school sweethearts people called us. We wanted to get married but I had already enlisted. The only thing that got me through Basic training was knowing I had Ashley. She was ticked when I went to Ranger School to be a Ranger. We got married right after I got stationed. I was in the Rangers about two years then we came back here. I worked as a security guard because that's what Ashley wanted. She wanted me to be safe so I took the job she wanted me to."

"You let her tell you what to do?"

"I got injured overseas and it scared Ashley."

"Injured?"

"We were on a mission to find a pilot who had crashed. The military didn't want anyone knowing it happened so we went in. We were in Iraq and there were Iraqi gunmen everywhere. Our pilot was on an intelligence gathering mission and we needed to get him and destroy the plane. I was with some men finding the pilot. Nothing went wrong until we got to the extract point. An Iraqi sniper started shooting at us. I was helping the pilot who could barely walk. When the shots were fired I covered him. The next thing I knew I was in some Army hospital being told I was going home." He kept his voice even despite the way his eyes were watering up. "Got home and Ashley said she found me a job. I already scared her. I didn't want to disappoint her."

"When did you get divorced then?"

"It was in the works while I was at the Academy." He got up to get a new beer. "I was so bored with my life. I told Ashley I wanted to be a cop. She said if I did she'd leave me. Never thought she'd actually do it. Turns out she had been seeing some lawyer."

"You didn't act like a guy going through a divorce at the Academy. I mean you were after all the female cadets there."

"I know. It was my way of forgetting Ashley." He put the lid on the box. "She can't come back into my life. Not like last time. I promised myself I wouldn't forgive her a second time."

"You lost me."

"She came back about 6 years ago. July 27, 1996 to be exact. Convinced me to take her back. Didn't last 3 days. 3 days and she was gone. Just gone. No note, no phone call. Nothing. Now she calls me. I can't do it, Faith. I can't let her do this to me again." He finally allowed a tear to fall. "Here I go again. Crying on your shoulder. I'm sorry, Faith."

"Don't be." She reached out and wiped the tear away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco and Faith were driving around their sector the day after Bosco got the phone call from his ex-wife. His mind was reeling. When would she show up? Why now? What did she want? All these thoughts were running through his mind. One thing he knew for certain that what ever it was wouldn't turn out well.

"55 - David, this is Central. Report back to the house," the voice came over the radio.

"The house?" Bosco asked.

"10-4, Central," Faith replied. "You didn't do anything wrong did you?"

"No. Not that I know of."

He made an illegal U-turn and ignored Faith's comment saying that just because they were the police didn't mean they could break the law. He chuckled slightly at the way some cars honked at him. Faith just shook her head her partner. Soon he was pulling the RMP in front of the station house.

"Hey, Faith. Bosco," Kim, one of the medics from across the street called.

"Hi Kim," Faith threw over her shoulder.

"Boscorelli," Lieu came up to the pair.

"Hey, Lieu, what's up?" Bosco approached Lieutenant Swersky.

"Maurice?"

He knew that voice. He turned his head and came face to face with her. "Ashley?"

"Oh, boy," Faith whispered.

"Are you Officer Boscorelli?" a man stepped up and presented a badge. "Agent Kendall, FBI."

"What did you get yourself into, Ashley?" Bosco lowered his head in disbelief. The FBI? 

"Bosco, why don't we go somewhere with more privacy." Swerksy turned and started to walk towards his office.

"Yeah, fine." He began to follow then turned to Faith. "Coming?"

"You sure you want me there?"

"Who are you? His girlfriend or something?" Ashley hissed.

"More serious than that, Ash. Faith is my wife." Bosco kept a straight face despite the fact he wanted to bust out in laughter at the shock on Faith's, Swersky's and Ashley's face. 

"Bosco . . . ," Faith began.

"She's my partner Ashley. And nothing more than when we are working I watch her back and she watches mine."

"That wasn't funny, Maurice." Ashley walked in front of Kendall.

"Don't call me that." He glared at her.

"I knew you hadn't moved on." Ashely smiled.

"That's right, my life stopped the day you left me. Someone forgot to give me that memo."

They entered Swersky's office. Agent Kendall directed Ashley to a chair and took the one next to it. Faith and Lieu tried to blend into the wall. Bosco leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What'd you and your boyfriend do?"

"Mrs. Forsythe and her husband decided they wanted to make money the easy way instead of working for it," Kendall offered.

"His lawyer called me last night." Bosco tensed up.

"Yeah? Good, get in touch with him. It's important," Ashley stated.

"Your ex-wife was an accomplice in her husband's scheme to scam his insurance company for millions."

"This has to do with me because . . .?" 

"Can you be any more defensive?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, I can. You don't want to see it." He pushed off the wall. "You left me for some jag off that gets you arrested? Was it worth it? I was called here for this? Her business stopped being mine the day I signed the divorce papers."

"No, Maurice. It didn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Six years ago."

"Yeah?"

"Keith and I are going away for a while and my son is going to have go to children services, unless you take him." Ashley looked at the floor.

"No, Ashley. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"Your son needs you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Are you all seeing a theme with my stories? I seem to have a fascination with the idea of Bosco as a daddy. Hehe. I hope this isn't too similar to my other two stories.


	2. Chapter 2

See Me Through Part 2

Note: I once again have to play catch up with another story. So, you get two chapters instead of one. See how kind and generous I am??? Hehe. I'm really hoping ya'll are enjoying because I'm having a blast writing this new story.

Feedback: Makes me wanna write and post faster. Please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

See Me Through Part 2

"Your son needs you."

The moment those words came out of her mouth it felt like someone had taken all of his air. His son. He had a son. Bosco tried to keep his temper in check but was finding it increasing difficult as he thought of his son being raised by another man. He had a son. That was all he could concentrate on. His feelings were so mixed but the one constant was that he had a son.

"Say something, Maurice."

"Don't call me that. I hate the way you say my name," he hissed. "How could you be so heartless? You knew. You knew I wouldn't turn you away. All those letters we'd send talking about having a family when I was in the service. You knew I always wanted a family Ashley!"

"Don't yell at me. You never yelled at me before. What has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Everyone calm down," Kendall interrupted.

"I will not calm down. I just found out I have a son. He's what . . .," Bosco paused trying to figure out when he would have been born.

"He turned five on the 12th of this month."

"Five? I have a son and for five years I never knew. Why'd you do it? You come back just to get pregnant? Pass my son off as that jag off's?"

"Stop it! Keith and I were separated a month before I came to you. I missed my life with him and knew I'd make you miserable. I got back together with him two months later. Keith always knew my son wasn't his and Noah knows you are his daddy."

"What then? He probably thinks I didn't want him. That it?" Bosco rubbed his eyes. "So, what'd you tell him about me? Huh? What!?"

"Officer . . . ," Agent Kendall began.

"No." He shook his head. "I want answers. What'd you tell him about his father? Lies? You tell him I didn't want him or something?" 

"He thinks you are off saving the world. That's what you always wanted Maurice. You couldn't do what your mother and I wanted. You were supposed to go to school get a degree and work a safe job. Instead you wanted to put your life on the line for people you don't even know. I couldn't wait for another phone call saying you were shot. I couldn't do that!" Ashley cried.

Bosco looked at Ashley and softened a little. He recalled the stories his mom told him about how worried she was when they got the call he was injured. He wished he could have taken that away, but he wasn't going to live the life she had wanted for him. He wouldn't do that for anyone. 

"You didn't leave me because of that. You left me because of him. That's not what I'm concerned about. My son. MY SON! God, I can't believe you could do that."

"Officer Boscorelli, can we talk outside? Lieutenant?"

"Yeah," both men said and followed Kendall outside.

Faith glared at the woman before her. It took all she had not to slap her. Bosco must not have ever realized just how much she'd want to hurt her. Everything in Faith wanted to slap, kick and punch the woman for what she had done. 

"You never deserved him." Faith moved closer.

"Excuse me?"

"You never deserved Bosco."

"I loved Maurice. Bosco isn't the man I loved. He's hard and cold. Those aren't the same eyes I fell in love with."

"You're the reason. He doesn't always look that lost and angry. I've only seen that look a few times. How could you keep the fact he had a son from him?"

"What's it to you?"

"He's my best friend. You don't know what you did to him."

"Yes, I do. His mother let me have it last time. I know I hurt him. I killed the man he was. You'll never know that man. I have to live with that. I knew it six years ago. That's one of the reason's why I left. He was trying to be who he was before I left him the first time. I couldn't keep causing him to change just for me."

"I think he's still there. Just buried deep down."

"You want to kill me. I can see the hate in your eyes."

"Not kill you. Hurt you, maybe a little," Faith admitted.

"You don't know me or my reasons. I was a different person back then too. Back then, I would have been intimidated by you. Now . . . I could care less what you think or want. I know more about Maurice then you ever hope to. Oh, and your not his type."

"His type?"

"He'd never fall for you. Don't try to take my place. Noah is my son."

"Insecure much?"

"I see the way he looked at you. He trusts you and for Maurice, that's a tough thing. It's just friendship, nothing more."

"That's all it has been or will be."

"Sure, and my lawyer said I was a good liar."

Bosco listened as Kendall talked. Ashley was going away for a long time and he was the only family Noah had. The Fed even went so far as to even suggest that Noah be placed in foster care. That sent Bosco over the edge. His son wouldn't be placed in foster care, not while he was still living and breathing.

"Officer Boscorelli will have my full support Agent Kendall. What time he needs off, he's got. You heard him when he said that his boy isn't going to foster care. He's perfectly capable," Swersky stepped up.

"Never said he wasn't. Just giving you options."

"Take your option and shove it," Bosco said. He turned to the room Faith and Ashley were in. "Yokas looks pretty ticked, huh Lieu?"

"She does. Better go back in." He opened the door.

"Mrs. Forsythe. It's time to go. Your ex-husband has agreed to take in your son."

"He's a good boy. I now you'll take good care of him." Ashley stood up. "Don't fill his mind with lies about me."

"I won't. That's not my style, you know that."

"He's downstairs with Ms. Crane from Children Services. He's all yours." Kendall started to walk out the door. "Most of his stuff was taken in by the Bureua. Bought with someone else's money if you know what I mean." 

Bosco followed Ashley and Kendall down the hall and stopped when they reached the main lobby. A woman in her late forties stood off to the side. His eyes swept past her business suit and brief case and fell on the brown haired boy by her side. Ashley and Kendall continued on, but Bosco was frozen. The little boy tugged at the straps on his overalls.

"Boscorelli, you have the rest of the shift off and I'll see to it that you get a few more off. Call in when you are ready to come back. Use your personal days, whatever," Swersky said.

"Thanks," Bosco said.

"You just do right by that boy."

"You ok, Boz?" Faith asked.

"I don't know how to take care of a kid, Faith. The closest I've ever gotten to being around kids is when I was at your place rough housing with Charlie and Emily."

"The kids are with Fred for a few days so if you need me I'm here."

"I shouldn't need help. I shouldn't be meeting my son now. I should have been there from the start." Bosco turned Swersky. "Thanks for the time off."

"You are gonna need it." Swersky turned to Faith. "How ya feeling today Yokas?"

"Lieu?" she questioned.

"You coming down with that flu bug?" He smiled.

"Actually I have been feeling under the weather lately."

"Take the rest of the night off as well." Swersky moved past the two. "Just don't let Christopher find out. I don't need him breathing down my neck when I have every right to do as I please."

Bosco turned his attention back to the little boy. He felt Faith put a hand on his shoulder. Would Noah hate him? Would he be afraid? Those thoughts and much more ran through his head as he watched Noah. The boy looked like he had when he was that age.

"Look at him." Bosco turned to Faith. "I . . . I have a son."

"Who seems to have wandered away."

"What?" He looked around until he found Noah standing in front of two other officers.

Noah had followed two officers and Bosco and Faith followed as did Agent Kendall, Ashley and Miss Crane. Noah finally caught up to the two officers. Bosco sighed when he noticed who the two officers were.

"Slow down there, kid," Officer John Sullivan laughed.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Sully's partner Ty Davis said. "Are you lost?"

"I don't think I am. I went to find my daddy."

"He bring you here?" Sully asked.

"Nope. Mommy and some stuffy guy and Ms. Crane did," he said.

"Where are they now?" Ty asked.

"Talking to my daddy. He's a superhero." Noah looked to his feet. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but Mommy always said it was ok to talk to the police. So you won't tell her will you?"

"Noah!" Ashley appeared with Agent Kendall.

"Please?" Noah begged.

"Ma'am." Ty stood up.

"Sorry if he bothered you. He kinda has a fascination with men in uniforms."

"I don't have a fas . . . a fas . . . whatever you said Mommy!" Noah stomped his feet. "These guys are my friends. Right guys?"

"Yeah, little guy." Sully smiled. "I'm Sully and that's Davis."

"My name is Noah Boscorelli. I can even spell it. Mommy taught me how." 

"Boscorelli huh?" Sully looked up and finally noticed Bosco and Faith.

Bosco couldn't move. He was mere feet away from his son. He couldn't move. He had watched the interaction between Noah, Sully and Davis and he couldn't move. He wanted to speak but he couldn't do that. Instead his gaze was fixed on the little boy who was now surrounded by people. He watched Ashley lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Where?" Noah pushed Ashley away. "Where is he?!" He looked around and stared dead on at Bosco. "Daddy!" He ran straight in Bosco who had knelt down.

"Daddy?" Both Sully and Ty whispered.

"Daddy? It's you!" Noah wrapped his little arms around Bosco. "You have a different uniform on Daddy." He pulled away and reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "Mommy gave me this."

"Oh, that was when I was a Ranger. I'm a cop now. This is my new uniform," Bosco said nervously.

"Mommy told me all about you, and grandma and my Uncle Mikey. Mostly you. You're like Superman."

"Far from it."

"Can you make so my mommy doesn't go away?" Noah pulled back but his arms were still around Bosco's neck.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Honey," Ashley said. "Remember what I said. I have to go away. It's your daddy's turn to take care of you."

"Both of you can."

"No. Just your daddy this time. I know you don't really know him, but remember all those stories?"

"Yeah." Noah sniffled then broke out in a smile. "That time daddy pulled the fire alarm at school was a funny one."

Bosco felt Faith staring at him. The fire alarm thing was in eleventh grade. They couldn't fail that history exam, so he did the only thing he could think off. Pull the fire alarm. Faith couldn't hold that against him. He was seventeen at the time.

"All those stories were my way of letting you know your daddy. He doesn't know you. That's my fault. I was selfish and wanted you to myself. If your Daddy had known he'd have been there for you." Ashley looked at Agent Kendall. "Look, I've got to go now. Give me a big hug because it has to last me a long time."

He stayed knelt down and watched as his son and ex-wife said their goodbyes. As much as he wanted to hate Ashley he could see the pain in her eyes. She tried to pull Noah off but he wouldn't budge. She looked to Bosco for help.

"Noah, you have to let her go."

"No. She can't leave."

"Hey, what'd I tell you?" Ashely wiped a tear from his eye. 

"Don't be sad because the more I'm sad the longer it takes for you to get back." Noah sniffled.

"That's right." Ashley stood and picked Noah up. "Maurice?"

"Yeah?"

"Take him. Please." She handed Noah to Bosco. "He'll try to run after me. Don't let him see."

"I won't." Bosco sat the five year old on the main desk but kept his hand on the boy's waist. 

"Bye, Noah." Ashley smiled sadly as she walked out of the Precinct.

"Mommy! Come back, Mommy." Noah cried. He tried to get to his mother but Bosco stopped him. "Please Mommy. I'll be a good boy! Come back."

"It's not your fault, Noah," Bosco said.

"Yes it is. Uncle Keith told me so. He said Mommy is going away because of me." He threw himself into Bosco and cried even harder.

Everyone who had been in the lobby of the Precinct stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange that had taken place. All eyes were on Bosco and his son. Faith had been too concerned for Bosco to even notice. Apparently Sully did.

"What are you all standing there for?" He barked. With that everyone went back to their jobs. Miss Crane stood back and watched Bosco and Noah. Sully and Davis stood near her.

"Officer Boscorelli?"

"Miss Crane?"

"Yes. I need to speak with you." 

"Oh, yeah." Bosco turned to Noah. "I have to go talk to Miss Crane."

"Don't leave me too." Noah clung to his father.

"I'm not." He pulled Faith closer. "This is my partner Faith. She'll stay with you while I talk to Miss Crane."

"Your partner? Kinda like how Batman has Robin?"

"Something like that." Bosco grinned then walked away.

Bosco had talked to Miss Crane and got things sorted out. She was going to check in on them later on to see how they were doing but other than that Bosco was on his own. He had returned to the spot where he left Noah and Faith to find they were gone. He walked upstairs only to find Noah on Sully's shoulders laughing. He followed them into the roll call room where Faith was.

"Thanks for the ride, Sully," Noah said as he got down. He grabbed the apple Faith handed him. "Thanks Robin."

"Oh so that makes your dad Batman?" Faith questioned.

"Yep. Batman, and Superman, and Spiderman."

"I wouldn't go that far kid," Bosco said.

"You came back." Noah charged at Bosco.

"Whoa." Bosco had to regain his balance. "Told you I would, didn't I?"

"Sullivan!"

"Oh great," Sully muttered as Sergeant Christopher came in the room.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Davis and I brought in a perp. He's finishing up the paperwork and I was 

just . . .," Sully started then Noah cut him off.

"No need to yell. Sully was just giving me a ride back to the bat cave." Noah smiled. 

"Boscorelli! Yokas! What is a child doing here?"

"Hey!" Noah stomped and shook his finger at Christopher. "Don't yell at them! You are a mean man! I don't like you."

"Yeah, well, I don't like kids all that much either. In fact I feed them to sharks. Chomp Chomp." Christopher laughed when Noah jumped back. "Now I want answers, and no more lip from the toddler."

"I'm not a toddler, Mister! I am five years old!" Noah grinned at the annoyed look on Christopher's face. "Now, leave. I don't want you here in the bat cave. Only Batman, Robin, Sully and me can be here."

"Aren't we a little old then to be pretending this is a bat cave?" Christopher reached out to grab Noah's arm but found an angry Boscorelli.

"Touch him and we're gonna have problems. Got it." Bosco stood in front of Noah protectively. "And people call me a jerk." Bosco turned his back to Christopher and took Noah's hand. 

"Yeah, a jerk! You are like the Joker! And you know what? Batman always beats the Joker," Noah added as he followed Bosco out of the room. "Ugh, what a mean person. I bet his Mommy is embarrassed of him."

"Chip off the old block, huh Faith?" Sully laughed as he heard Noah.

"I'd say. You'd never guess he just met Bosco for the first time today." She walked out the door to follow Bosco. "See ya Sully. Sergeant." Faith entered the locker room to hear Noah rambling.

"Wow. So this is where all you cop guys get ready to be superheroes? Cool." Noah sat down next to Bosco as he changed. "Where's all my stuff? Mommy said I couldn't take all my stuff, but where's the stuff I could?"

"Miss Crane and I put your bags in my car."

"What about my bed and stuff?"

"We'll get you new stuff. For a while you'll have to sleep in my room though. Just until I can find us a new place to live." Bosco pulled on his shirt.

"It won't be as big as Uncle Keith's place right? That was too big. My friend Larry, he and his mom lived in this little house and it was big enough for the two of them and we never got lost like we did at my house. I liked that." Noah rambled. He jumped up and turned to go to Faith. "Do you live with my Daddy?"

"No, honey. I don't." Faith tried not to laugh. "I live with my son and daughter Charlie and Emily. You want to meet them sometime?"

"Maybe. I can't just replace Larry as my best friend you know? He still doesn't know I left. I bet he hates me."

"I think we could arrange for you to call him." Faith suggested.

"Ready?" Bosco stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Yep." Noah reached for his dad's hand. "You coming too Faith?"

"Of course she's coming." Bosco looked at Faith, his expression almost telling her that he needed her.

Bosco led Noah out of the Precint and to his car. He opened his door to put in his bag and to help Noah into the backseat. He felt Noah wriggle to let go of his hand and loosened his grip a little. The next thing he knew Noah ran off across the street. He threw a look at Faith then chase after.

"Noah!" he called out. He looked all around the garage of the firehouse. Faith was at his side. "Where'd he go?"

"Noah!" Faith called.


	3. Chapter 3

See Me Through Part 3

Note: Wow, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really hope I haven't lost any readers. I'm really starting to love this story myself. Anywho, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a big thanks to CCA for her encouragement and trying to keep me in line with posting regularly. She tries, I'm just a slacker, what can I say?

Feedback: YES! Please. I'll get on my knees and beg if that helps. Hehe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah walked around the firehouse in awe. He knew he shouldn't have run off, but it was just across the street. There was no one in the house but he continued to look. He called out for a dog, thinking that every firehouse had a Dalmatian. He got frustrated when the dog didn't come.

"Stupid place doesn't even have a dog!" He plopped down on the stairs. He jumped up when he saw someone coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Kim Zambrano, one of the paramedics came down the stairs. "Ah, are you lost?"

"I don't think so. I was just looking for your Dalmation. Don't got one huh?"

"Sorry Kiddo." She looked at him curiously. "Are you all alone?"

"My Daddy is outside. I wanted to see the fire trucks but they aren't here." Noah pulled her down. "My Daddy is a cop. I think he likes me."

"I'm sure he doesn't like you, but he loves you."

"I dunno, I just met him today," he said as if sharing a big secret. "My Mommy never told my Daddy about me."

"NOAH!"

"That's him. I gotta go." Noah ran towards the way he came up when he ran into a group of dirty fire men. "Uh oh."

"Where's the fire kiddo?" Jimmy Doherty laughed. He turned to Kim. "Why is Bosco down there yelling?"

"Bosco?" Kim looked at Noah. "Honey, what's your name?"

"Noah Boscorelli." Noah jumped when he heard his name. "I gotta go." He pushed through the fire fighters only to find his father behind the group. "Uh, hi."

"Uh, hi? You gave me a heart attack. I'm too young for a heart attack." Bosco grabbed Noah's hand.

"Bosco." Jimmy was the only guy left after all the others went into the kitchen. "You have a kid?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Bosco turned to leave.

"Great parenting there, Bosco. Just let the kid wander around." Jimmy stopped when Kim stepped up.

"Shut up Doherty. You don't know what you are talking about." Bosco glared at the other man. "Let's go Noah."

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad. I promise. Next time don't run off. I'm new at this you know," Bosco said as they descended the stairs.

"It was nice to meet you Noah!" Kim called down the stairs. She turned and slapped Jimmy on the arm. "Think before you open your mouth." She walked away.

"What'd I say?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, so what do you want to eat?" Bosco pushed a grocery cart around the little store. Noah held onto Faith's hand.

"I dunno. Tacos? No, no tacos." Noah stopped suddenly in front of the junk food isle. "Chocolate. I want chocolate for dinner."

"Not for dinner. Maybe after. How's that?" Bosco couldn't help but smile at the wide eyes on Noah.

"I've never seen so much chocolate!" Noah handed Bosco a bag of M&Ms. 

"Put it in the cart." He turned to Faith. "What. It's not gonna kill him to have a little chocolate."

"Wait till he eats the whole bag and is up all night." Faith shook her head.

"You wouldn't do that, would ya?"

"Of course not Daddy."

"See." Bosco grinned. "Now, we need some real food, because I don't have anything at home."

After the shopping experience they were on their way to Bosco's apartment. Luckily he hadn't left it completely trashed. He had Faith stay with Noah while he brought all the stuff up from his car. When he was done he found Noah near his television. 

"You got a Dreamcast? Cool. Larry had one."

"Yeah, well I don't have many games I think you could play." Bosco entered his kitchen.

"Could we get one maybe?"

"I guess we could." He turned to Faith. "Right? I mean if it's appropriate?"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being a parent," Faith chuckled at Bosco's uncertainty. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 8. "You need to eat, and sleep. Did your mom give you a bed time?"

"Nope, got to stay up until I got tired."

"Oh, really. Ok, then." 

"Bosco." Faith looked down at Noah then back up to her partner. "You seriously think that he didn't have a bed time?" 

"I dunno. Ashley was always unconventional. You think he's lying?"

"Not lying, more like pulling your chain. Isn't that right, Noah?"

"Maybe." He smiled then took a seat at the table. "You two are fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Faith ran into the locker room. She threw her things down and quickly began to change. She noticed Sully and Davis looking at her with pity. Shrugging it off, she went back to changing until she heard the voice behind her.

"Yokas?"

"Yes, Sergeant?"  
"Since your partner is off sick or whatever you get to partner up with Gusler."

"Please, no. I'll do lock up, just don't put me with that kid."

"Too late. Hurry up, you are all going to be late." Christopher laughed as he left the changing room.

"Gusler?!" She rested her head on her locker. "Why? Why?"

"He can't be that bad." Sully buttoned up his shirt. 

"You haven't ridden with him."

"How's Bosco and the kid?" Sully questioned.

"Getting along great. Bosco is whipped already. Noah is just like him in ways."

"I can't imagine Bosco as a dad," Davis spoke up.

"Well, it suits him. Never seen Bosco like that. I wonder if that was what he was like before." Faith was tying her shoe laces.

"Yeah, how do you mean?"

"I dunno. He wasn't always the arrogant, brash, obnoxious Bosco we all know. Maybe all it will take is Noah to change him."

"That's a lot to put on a kid," Sully threw as he walked out of the room to roll call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco looked around his kitchen for something to make to eat for dinner. He had spent the day playing and watching television with Noah. He never thought a day off would be so tiring. The energy to even cook was gone. He did need to feed his son.

"Do you like spaghetti?" Bosco sat down at the table where his son was coloring.

"Yep."

"Ok, so spaghetti then." Bosco got up and opened the cupboard door and pulled out a box of noodles and a bottle of spaghetti sauce.

"It's not homemade?" Noah looked at the bottled sauce.

"Not tonight. My Ma, she makes the best sauce. Maybe sometime she can make it for you." He put his attention to boiling the water.

"Can I meet my Grandma? I never had one."

"I . . . uh . . . we'll see." Bosco didn't know what else to say. His mother refused to talk to him. Maybe he should call her and let her know what was going on.

"I miss Mommy."

"I know you do." He sat back down.

"You don't like me, do you." Noah dropped his crayon.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. Uncle Keith said you hated me. Mommy always said that you loved me."

"Well, your Uncle Keith was wrong. It's just like Ashley . . . your mom said, she wanted to keep you all to herself. This is just new for me. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Will you and Mommy ever get married again?"

"No." Bosco saw the sad look in the boy's eyes. "I love your mom very much, but for now it's just you and me."

"And Faith?"

"And Faith."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco had been off for a week and as much as he loved spending time with Noah he was itching to get back to work. The only problem was who would watch him while he worked. He still had yet to work up the courage to call his mother. Maybe he could get her to watch him. 

"Bosco?" Faith's voice filtered into the apartment.

"Shh." Bosco looked at his watch. It was a little past 5 pm. Noah was asleep on the couch with him, his head resting on Bosco's chest. "He had a nightmare last night so we were up all night. He finally conked out. What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." Faith reached down to pick Noah. "I'll put him in your bed."

"No, I can do it. Sit." Bosco slowly got up and carried Noah into his room and then went to join Faith on the couch. "You aren't working?"

"No, thank god. Night off. Gusler has been driving me insane!"

"I know what you mean. Don't worry though. I just need to find someone to watch him while I work and I'll be back in no time."

"Thank you, thank you." She looked around the living room then the kitchen where a large sheet was draped over the table. "A tent?"

"That kid is hyper active Faith. Never stops. We made a tent at 3 in the morning. Half my bedding is on the kitchen floor. He started to fall asleep then woke up so we watched some kids tape. Oh god Faith, the music, it was like someone drilling in my head."

"Just be thankful he doesn't like Barney. I hate that thing."

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"I mean with you and Fred."

"Still separated. He wants the house so the kids don't move. He wants my kids. What can I do? They want to be with him. We sat them down and asked who they'd want to stay with more and they chose Fred." Faith started to cry. "It's not like I can quit my job. There's nothing else I can do. And Fred is home at nights."

"So, you are gonna give in and let him take Charlie and Em from you?" Bosco looked her in the eye. "You aren't a quitter Faith."

"What can I do, Bos?"

"Well, school's over, your kids are home. Go be with them. You have your own family to worry about. I can handle Noah. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Faith, have a little, well, ah . . .faith in me. Now go! I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

"Thanks Boz."

"Didn't do anything. Now go, before I change my mind and make you work with Gusler."

"I'm gone," Faith said as she left.

Bosco looked at his phone that was on the coffee table. Noah had asked him again about meeting his grandma and the look in his eye had been so sad. Besides, Bosco did miss his mom. He hadn't talked to her in a while. And she did deserve to know that she had a grandson. He lifted the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Ma?"

"I'm not talking to you, Maurice." 

"Yeah, well, Ma I need to tell you something important."

"You bust your brother again? Your father this time maybe?" 

"I'd love nothing more than to throw dad's ass in jail, but no."

"What then, Maurice. I'm still mad at you for what you did to Mikey."

"For once, can we not talk about Mikey and his screw ups. It was my job and I couldn't let him go." His voice caught unable to continue. He sighed deeply.

"Maurice?"

"It's about Ashley."

"That little good for nothing ex-wife of yours? Your not taking her back. Last time you were prepared to do that I had to haul your ass out of a drunken stupor."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said. "It's about the last time. Can you come over? Please, Ma. It's important."

"I swear if I come over and she's there to tell me how much she wants you back, you will have to pull me off her. She will not break your heart again. I may be mad as hell at you, but no witch like Ashley will hurt my boy." She sounded fiercely protectively.

"I can handle myself Ma. Are you coming or what?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Ma." Bosco hung up. 

He grinned despite himself. She was mad at him for what happened when he put his brother in jail for selling dope. Yet she was still protective of him. Bosco remembered the last time Ashley had come back. They went to see his mom and Ashley told her how much she wanted to get back with Bosco. His mother had warned her not to hurt him again or she'd wish she never came back.

He got up and walked into his bedroom where Noah was fast asleep. He quietly snuck up to the bed and pulled the covers up. He was never one to show emotions before but the last few nights he found himself watching Noah sleep in awe. In awe that the boy before him was his own flesh and blood. In awe that he had such a wonderful son. He smoothed the boy's hair and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Noah began to stir so Bosco backed out of the room. He pulled the door shut and began to clean up. He had the kitchen all picked up by the time knocking at the door announced his mother's arrival.

"Ma."

"Maurice." She walked in. "Where is she?"

"Not here. In some Federal prison actually. Her and her husband got caught doing some kind of insurance fraud."

"Why did you need me here to tell me that." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She picked up a video cassette that was in her way. "Bob the Builder? Since when did you watch children shows?"

"Since I had a five year old living with me."

"What?"

"Ashley got pregnant when she came back and never told me until a week ago when she had to." He sat down next to his mom.

"You know for sure its yours?"

"Ma, one look at Noah, and you know."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping."

"And you are telling me now, instead of a week ago, because . . . "

"You weren't talking to me. He asked to meet you and I realized that you had a right to know about Noah and I missed you."

"Can I see him? For a second?" 

"Yeah." Bosco stood up and led his mother to his room. He opened the door a crack.

"It's like looking at you when you were five."

"Yeah?" He shut the door once she walked away.

"I'm surprised you didn't call and ask me to help take care of him."

"I didn't need any help." He lied. She knew it. "Ok, so Faith has helped. A lot. What do you expect. One morning I wake up with no one to take care of but myself and then I get this kid. Let me tell you, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I always knew you'd make a great dad."

"I'm far from great Ma. He thinks I don't like him. I don't know how to show him I care. I'm so screwed up, I'm afraid I'll screw him up." Bosco held back some tears.

"Do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you love your son?"

"Of course. I mean from the moment I saw him I did. It was like I was alive again." He smiled sadly.

"That's why I hate her so much Maurice. You were so happy with her. Never saw you happier. I mean you even considered inviting your father to the wedding. Granted you didn't, but still. You had all these friends. Frankie, Johnny, Mac. Then when she left it was like she took a piece of you with her. You pushed your friends away by being who you are now." She cupped his face in her hands. "I hate that she hurt you so much that you think you are unworthy of love."

"I don't . . . "

"Yes, you do. You might have been happy with Nicole."

"No, I couldn't. There was someone else. And no not Ashley. I gave up on her the day she left me." He let a tear fall.

"Faith?"

"Ma . . ."

"Please Maurice. I know you. I hear it in your voice when you talk about her. As much as you don't think you deserve her, you do. You deserve all the happiness you didn't have growing up."

"No, but Noah does."

"Yes, he does. He needs his Daddy to be happy. And you know the only way to be truly happy."

"It'll never happen Ma." Bosco let the rest of his tears fall.

"Never say never." She held him while he cried. 

Bosco was never one to cry openly. His mother's words had been truthful. Hit him hard. Ashley had been one of the reasons he was the man he was today. The reason he never had a steady relationship. The reason he didn't have any friends. He thought that he had gotten over his fear of being left from his father when he had been with Ashley. Then she left and he refused to let anyone else in. Maybe it was time to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

See Me Through Part 4

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own a thing.

Note: Oh, geez. It's been a while hasn't it since my last post. Sorry. Real life got in the way. I'm still working on the other two stories as well so hopefully I'll have those updated. For now, enjoy this new chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who replied to the last chapter and those of you get on my case to update sooner. Thanks, CCA, as usual. Your help means so much to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice to see you actually felt the need to come into work Boscorelli," Christopher called as he entered the locker room. "And you might actually be on time for once. Amazing."

"Back off Sergeant," Lieutenant Swersky said from behind.

"Yes, sir." He threw Bosco a look and then left.

"Glad to see you back. How's the kid?"

"Great. Thanks again for the time." Bosco turned his attention to getting dressed. "Hey Faith," Bosco said as his partner entered.

"You're lucky. I woke up this morning with the perfect way to make you suffer if I had to ride with Gusler today."

"Do I wanna know?"

"I'd say no." She smiled sweetly. "Who's with Noah?"

"My Ma, but I gotta find someone fast. She can only do it a few nights a week." 

"Looking for a sitter?" Sully came up. It was only the three of them and Davis left.

"Yeah. No one wants to or can watch him for the times I need." He paused. "And he won't let just anyone be near him."

"Seemed to like Sully," Davis said.

"Yeah, he did. He said you reminded him of Santa." Bosco grinned.

"Funny."

"I'm kidding Sully. It was actually the Pillsbury Doughboy."

"Keep it up and I might not help you out." Sully smiled once the grin on Bosco's face disappeared. "My wife Tatiana just sits at home while I'm at work. She loves kids, I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out."

"Thanks." Bosco thought about it. He didn't know Tatiana but Sully was a good guy. Besides, it was better than some college kid. 

"I'll call her when I get a chance and let you know."

"We better go to roll call. I don't feel like dealing with Christopher today." Faith didn't wait for a reply. She headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith and Bosco's shift had gone by without much incident. Bosco was relieved to find out that Tatiana was willing to watch Noah for him. That was one more problem solved. Sully and Davis were going out for drinks and so was Faith. Somehow they had convinced Bosco to go. The four cops entered the bar only to find some paramedics and firefighters from across the street there, along with some other cops from their house.

"Hey, Davis," Carlos Nieto, a paramedic, called out to his roommate.

"Hey man." Davis took a seat next to his girlfriend, Alex Taylor.

"So, Bosco. Been meaning to ask you. What was up with that hottie and the brat? And who was that Fed?" 

"Excuse me?" Bosco asked the man who addressed him. He barely knew this officer. They worked different shifts but apparently Carl Smith was there the day Ashley came to him with his son. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Do I sense some hostility?"

"Maybe, but if you don't shut up your gonna have my foot up your ass."

"Boz, let it go," Faith said.

"You know, Boscorelli. I think you are all talk, and absolutely no action," Smith said.

"What is your problem?" Davis jumped up. He was never usually one to defend Bosco, but there he was in Carl's face.

"I asked the guy a simple question and he throws that attitude of his in my face."

"Hey, Smith! I'll throw more than my attitude in your face." Bosco couldn't figure out why he was trying to get the Officer to fight him. But he was and Sully had to hold him back.

"I don't get what the deal is about the hottie and the kid. Just asked 'cause why would someone like her be with a guy like you. Looked pretty heated. Rumor is she's your girlfriend and you tossed her ass in jail just like you did to your brother."

"You son of a . . . ," Bosco began as he tried to get to Smith. "You know nothing about me. Nothing! What happened with them is no ones business but mine and if you wanna make it your business we can just go outside right now."

"Bosco, stop trying to be a macho jerk," Jimmy Doherty finally spoke up.

"Don't even start with me, Doherty." Bosco started in on the firemen when his cell phone went off. "Yeah. Hang on," he said into the phone. "Hey, Smith. Why don't you go find someone else to bother? Huh, 'cause I'm busy now." He walked away from the man but not far enough from Doherty and his paramedic friends. "Yeah, Ma. No, I'm not drinking myself into an early grave. Put him on. Hey, shouldn't you be in bed? No, you cannot stay up and watch your videos. Noah, I said no. I'll be home soon. Faith has her own family. I know you like her, but she can't be with us all the time. I promise I'll be home real soon, without Faith."

"Bos, let me," Faith said coming up behind him. She took the phone from him. "Hey, Noah. Yeah it's Faith. Your Daddy said you couldn't stay up. Listen to your Grandma." She grew quite. "Ok, but I'm only staying for a few minutes. Then you have to listen to your Daddy. Got it? Here's your Dad." Faith handed Bosco the phone.

"Noah, I want you in your bed by the time I'm home. We are not staying up all night again. I have work and you have . . . I don't know. Just go to sleep. I'll see you soon." He hung up then turned around to see a lot faces on him. "What? Could you all not look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Doherty questioned. "You do know how many rumors are flying around about you and the kid and all that stuff, right?"

"I'm gonna say this one last time and I want everyone to listen. It's none of your business. My life, anything outside of me being a cop does not pertain to you people."

"You afraid we'll all see just how phony and pathetic you are?" Smith spoke up again and for the first time Bosco realized he was drunk. "It's guys like you that get peopled killed with their foolishness and stupidity. It's guys like you . . . ." He never finished but instead threw a punch at Bosco.

Bosco at first was taken aback by the hit. He had warned Smith that he would fight him, but he never thought he would be on the receiving end of the first blow. Bosco got in a few hits before Sully, Davis, Carlos, and Jimmy broke it up. A few of Smith's friends had dragged him out of the bar. Faith led her partner to a nearby booth while Kim grabbed a first aid kit a some towels. 

"That's a nasty looking cut there." Kim sat down next to Bosco and began to wipe away some blood.

"Not my fault. He started it."

"Grow up, Bosco. You were on the defensive from the get go." Jimmy stood to the side.

"Back off," Faith warned.

"I don't care what you people think of me. I never have. That kid, that boy you're all hearing rumors about is my son. That's all you need to know. Believe what you want." He pushed Kim's hand away. "Faith, I'm leaving. If you wanted to give in to Noah and go see him then lets go." Bosco and Faith left the bar. Sully, Davis, Carlos, Alex, Kim and Jimmy stayed at the booth Bosco had left them at.

"He has a son?" Alex managed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sully and his wife Tatiana were outside of Bosco's apartment. They had knocked a few times but got no reply. It was still awhile before Sully and Bosco had to work but Tatiana had convinced both men that it would be easier for Noah if she watched him at his own house. Bosco and Sully would leave for work from there. Both men were wary of this, considering they were never ones to go out of their way to get to know each other.

"John? We have the right place, no?" Tatiana questioned.

"Yeah, this is his place." Sully reached for the handle and found the door to be unlocked. "Bosco?"

"Sully!" Noah's voice rang out.

"Hi." Bosco appeared with Noah on his shoulders. He slowly bent down to let Noah get down. "Didn't hear you."

"Who's she?" Noah pointed to Tatiana.

"That's my wife, Tatiana," Sully explained.

"Oh."

"Remember, she's going to watch you when your Grandma can't. You'll have fun." Bosco nodded to Tatiana. "Thanks for doing this. Let me show you around." Bosco walked into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, there's the living room. That door there is Noah's room and that's the bathroom," he said without moving a step. "That's it."

"And you sleep where?" Tatiana looked around the small apartment. 

"The couch until I find a bigger place." Bosco reached for his coffee pot and grabbed a mug. "Want a cup?"

"Sure." Sully sat down at the table. "He seems to like her." Sully smiled as Noah dragged Tatiana into the living room.

"Not a hard kid to please." Bosco sat the mug in front of Sully. "This is new."

"What?"

"You and me. You can't stand me, yet you do this for me."

"It's not that I can't stand you. I don't agree with your methods."

"Not many do." Bosco took a sip of his coffee. "I always get the job done though."

"Yeah, you do. But sometimes at what costs?" Sully looked down at his cup. "I'm not saying you aren't good at it. You are good. I know it, Davis knows it, Faith knows it and you know it. That's the scary part. You think you are indestructible, that nothing can bring you down."

"I don't think that, Sully. I've been shot at so many times. Each time I lucked out. If I go into a situation thinking I'm on top, then I am. But, I know that each time could be my last. That's the problem. Everyone thinks that I don't know that, but I do." Bosco looked to Noah. "Now, I have someone counting on me to come home each night in one piece."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Bosco. It's been three weeks since Noah came to live with you. Have you found a place yet?" Faith asked as Bosco drove their squad.

"No. It's harder than I thought. There's no place decent I can afford." He smiled before speaking. "Need two handsome roommates?" He laughed at the look on her face.

"Funny, Bosco. I'm still looking for a place myself. The kids want to stay with Fred and that means he gets the apartment. There's no way I'm taking that from them too." She sighed. "Charlie wanted to ask if Noah could come over this weekend."

"Fred going to be there? Noah said last time he was there Fred wasn't all that friendly."

"Yeah, but so will I. Fred and I decided that it would best for the kids if I was there until I found a place for myself. We get along well enough so that we don't fight and make the kids miserable."

Bosco thought back to the day Noah and Charlie met for the first time. Faith 

thought it might be good for them to meet. Bosco brought Noah by Faith's only to find Fred at the other end of the door. He could tell Fred was trying to be civil to Bosco, but he was kind to Noah. The next few times Noah had said Fred wasn't so nice. It was probably because all Noah wanted was for Bosco and Faith to live together.

It was strange to Bosco that his son and Faith's got along so well. Charlie was a good 4 years older. It didn't seem to matter to them though. Faith had even told him that Charlie said Noah was like a little brother. Whatever the reason Bosco wasn't complaining. 

"55-Central to 55-David," the voice from the radio said breaking Bosco out of his thoughts. He heard Faith respond and flip on their lights. 

When they reached their destination they found Alex and Kim waiting outside for them. The call had been of a sick child and that the medics requested police help. That's all they knew. Bosco and Faith approached the paramedics.

"What's going on?" Bosco asked.

"There is a sick little girl who's father refuses to take her to a hospital. When we got here he locked us out. We thought you two could help us out," Kim explained.

"Let's go." Faith motioned for everyone to follow her. They reached the 

apartment and Faith knocked. "Police. Sir open up. Let us help your daughter."

"Go away!"

"Sir, please. Let us help her." Alex pounded on the door.

"We aren't leaving!" Bosco yelled. To his surprise the door opened and he came face to face with a distraught looking man.

"Who the hell called you?" the man asked.

"A neighbor. They were worried about your little girl," Kim spoke up.

"Fine, you can look at her, but then you leave."

Bosco pushed Kim and Alex behind him as he entered first. Something felt off to him. He couldn't place it. He followed the man into his daughters room to find a little form on the bed. Alex and Kim rushed in while Bosco and Faith stood with their hands over their weapons.

"Oh god," Alex gasped. 

"She's dead. For a day at least." Kim stood up and threw her stethoscope on the floor. There was medical equipment surrounding the little girl. "Why didn't you call someone sooner."

"She's not dead. Just sleeping. The cancer is taking its toll on her. Now, go."

"We can't. Your daughter is dead sir." Kim walked closer to the man.

"Don't say that. My baby is not dead." He grabbed Kim's arm roughly.

"Let her go," Bosco warned.

"She can make my baby wake up."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You just don't want to."

Bosco watched as the man pulled Kim closer to him and wrapped his arm around her neck. He pulled out a knife and put it to Kim's neck. All that could be heard was Bosco and Faith's commands and the man's defiance to them. He inched closer to the two officers while dragging Kim along.

"Put your weapons down, or I'll kill her. I swear I will."

"You don't want to do that." Faith refused to lower her gun.

"Yes I will. It won't be the first time either. Got it." He turned to Alex. "Lock the door. Do it now!" He put his attention back to the officers. "Guns, down."

"Don't," Kim managed to say.

"Shut up." He inched closer to a dresser all the while making sure Kim 

completely shielded him. He opened the drawer and put his hand in it.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Bosco watched in horror as the man raised a gun at Faith and fired. He ran to knock her down. The only thought running through his mind was keeping Faith safe.


	5. Chapter 5

See Me Through Part 5

Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm seriously trying to work on my stories more. Hopefully, you all enjoy this next chapter. I know I left ya with a cliffhanger a bit longer than I had intended to. So, enjoy.

Thanks to CCA for helping me work out the kinks in this story.

Feedback: Please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco charged into Faith causing the both of them to fall to the ground. Kim screamed at the sound of the weapon going off. Alex slowly made her way to them. The man told her to stay put. Slowly Faith picked her head up off the floor. There was blood on her hand. She rolled Bosco off of her only to find he was bleeding from his arm.

"Bosco!"

"I'm fine, Faith. It just grazed my arm I think." He tried to raise his gun but stopped when the man put the gun to Kim's temple.

"Bravo. Think you can save her though? I'm betting no." He cocked the gun. "I'll let the little miss go, if you two give me your guns."

Bosco tightened his grasp on his gun. Faith looked to her gun that had slid away from her in the fall. The man walked to it and bent down to get it. Bosco couldn't fire unless he wanted to hit Kim. The man holding Kim picked up Faith's gun and aimed it at her head.

"You bastard." Bosco kept his eyes trained on the gun that was at his partner head.

"At least call me by name. I'm Jeremy. My little girl is, Mary. Now, be quiet. I don't want to wake her." 

"She's dead. There's nothing we can do about that now." Bosco winced at the pain from his arm. "If you take the guns off of the two of them, I'll put mine down."

"Fair enough, but you first."

"No way."

"Let her go," Faith spoke up. "And then he'll lower his gun."

"Letting a woman speak for you?" Jeremy smiled. "Fine." He threw Kim to the ground near Bosco. "You," he yelled at Alex "over here too. Now, Officer . . . Boscorelli drop your gun."

"You can read. Here I thought you were stupid. Just insane I guess."

"I'm the one with a gun to your partner's head and another gun to yours. You'd be the insane one if you didn't give me the gun."

Bosco slowly let the gun drop to the floor. He cursed as Jeremy grabbed it. Jeremy then proceeded to reach for Faith's leg only to find she didn't carry a back up gun. He then moved to Bosco to do the same and looked happy to find Bosco did carry a back up. Jeremy's gun count was now 4. He jumped when a voice came through Bosco's radio.

"Turn it off."

"I have to respond."

"No, no more people. You'll wake up my Mary. I can't have that." Jeremy grabbed both Faith and Bosco's radios and threw them behind him. "Much better."

"We are going to be missed," Alex said as she moved to Bosco to check his arm.

"I don't care. I'm not going back to jail. I was there once and when I came back my baby had cancer. You aren't taking her away from me. No one will." He smiled at Faith. "I bet your a fighter."

"Excuse me?"

"You look like a fighter. Never had one of them before." He moved into Faith.

"Stay away from her," Bosco growled.

"What are you going to do? Yell at me?" Jeremy laughed. "This is perfect. I have three bitches that need punishing. And one annoyance." He pointed to Faith. "You will put me in jail if you get the chance." He then motioned to Kim and Alex. "You two won't help my baby. Do you know how I punish stupid bitches like you?"

"If we could help her we would," Kim cried.

"You're a whiner. I hate whiners." He grinned at Faith. "You'll be fun. What's your name?" He demanded. "Your name!"

"Faith."

"Well, then Faith. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why should I be afraid of you?"

"Your two little friends are. What are your names? I like to know my bitches names."

"Kim."

"Alex."

"Good. Now, officer Boscorelli I need you to stay put and not to try anything. Your partner Faith and I are going to have some fun."

"Like hell you are," Bosco screamed.

"I have the weapons. All you have is your big mouth." Jeremy grabbed Faith and pulled her up.

"Don't touch her!" Bosco stood up. He looked at Alex who held a small radio. He willed her to try and call for help. He held her stare for a few seconds hoping she knew what he wanted then he looked back at Jeremy. "You'll have to kill me before I let you hurt her."

"That could be arranged." Jeremy slapped Faith then threw her back down. "I don't want things to get messy just yet." He glanced down to Alex who was holding a radio. "You stupid bitch. What did you do? If this causes my Mary to wake up you'll beg me to kill you." He stalked to her.

"Back up is on its way." Alex dropped the radio.

"I guess you'll get punished first." He pulled his gun on Alex then pulled her up roughly. "I can't make this more private. I'm afraid my guests will try something. I'll just tie them up and they can watch." Jeremy pulled Alex to the middle of the room. "You know what, I can't waste time with rope. Any of you move and I kill her."

Bosco kept his eyes trained on Jeremy and Alex. He had said that it would be over his dead body before he let Faith get hurt. The same went for Alex and Kim. There was no way he'd watch as this maniac did what he wanted to her. He watched Jeremy push Alex to the ground then straddle her. 

"I'll kill you if you go any further you bastard!" Bosco yelled. Jeremy didn't seem to listen. 

"Get off me!" Alex screamed.

"I don't get that too often. It's usually, please don't do this," Jeremy mimicked. "That's what they all say. Deep down you want it. You just don't know it yet. I think it's better with an audience, don't you? Officer Boscorelli can live with the fact that he couldn't do a damn thing to stop me."

"You think I can't stop you?" Bosco slowly stood up. "Why don't you come and try me."

"Sit back down, or I will shoot her. I can still punish her even if she's bleeding. Doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah? And how long do you think I'll let you live after that? I'm not kidding."

He had to do something. Something that wouldn't get Alex killed. Jeremy began to unbutton Alex shirt as she kicked and tried to hit him. He took his gun and hit her with it causing Alex to stop struggling. Bosco caught Faith's glare and knew that she wanted to do something too.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "You wanted me first. Leave her alone. I'm the one who will throw your ass in jail."

"She's out cold, why not? I always wanted a fighter." Jeremy got up and began to walk to Faith. Sirens could be heard in the distance. "Damn. I'll have to hurry." He reached for Faith but instead felt Bosco attack him.

The two men rolled around on the floor fighting for the gun. Faith had made her way to the drawer where Jeremy had placed the extra guns and grabbed one. She looked on as Bosco received blow after blow. Kim had crawled to Alex who was passed out on the floor.

"Get out of here, Kim. Take her with you!" Faith ordered. "Bosco!" she cried out as Jeremy got a hold of the gun. 

"Looks like I won huh?" Jeremy held Boso as his shield this time. He moved back towards his bathroom. "Get in." He pulled the knife he had used on Kim earlier out. "Do it."

"Shoot him, Faith. Shoot!" Bosco cried out.

"I can't."

"Too bad. He's going to die." Jeremy took the knife and plunged into Bosco's side. 

"Oh god." Bosco began to slump.

"No, no Officer. You need to stay up." He took the knife and was about to jab it into Bosco again when Faith pulled the trigger. Nothing. "You think I'd leave bullets in there."

Bosco locked eyes on Faith as he felt the knife go into him two more times. The pain was unbearable. He felt Jeremy throw him into Faith then lock the door. Faith laid him down then tried the doors. Locked. She moved to his side then began to unbutton his shirt then rip off his vest so she could look at his wounds.

"Faith," Bosco began.

"No, shh. You'll be fine."

"No, Faith. I . . . smell . . . smoke," Bosco got out. "Bastard is going to burn us alive."

"I heard sirens. Back up is here." Faith moved to the tub and started to run the water. "We'll be fine." She then grabbed some towels and pushed them under the door. She touched the door and felt the heat. Even if she could open the door the fire was most likely close to them. The tub was now full and the smoke was getting in. "I think we'll both fit. It's a big tub."

"We can't breath . . . underwater, Faith."

"Thank you captain obvious." She smiled at him. She grabbed two pens from her pocket. Twisting the tops of she pulled the ink out to give her two hollow pens. "Breath through this until help comes. Can you help me? Can you stand at all?"

"Yeah." 

"Good." Faith helped Bosco up and then into the tub. She got in first then rolled to the farthest side. The water was still running and the tub had overflowed. She helped Bosco in. Amazingly they both fit. It was tight and uncomfortable, but hopefully the water would help them if the fire got in. 

Bosco tried to fight the darkness that was calling him. He could feel Faith's arms around him. He could feel his strength leave him. It seemed like forever since Faith had pulled him into the tub. 

"Kim?" Jimmy ran into his ex-wife who was helping a now conscious Alex to the bus. "What happened?"

"This guy, he's crazy. Bosco and Faith, oh god." Tears rolled down her face. She looked up to see flames. "Oh god!"

"Doherty! We got flames!" 

"Go!" Kim yelled at Jimmy.

"Alex?" Davis appeared.

"Ty!" She grabbed him tightly. "He . . . he saved me."

"What?"

"Bosco saved me," Alex stated trying to be strong.

"This guy, Jeremy. He was sick. He tried to rape her, but Bosco and Faith stopped him. God help them." Kim couldn't take her eyes off the building.

Jimmy struggled in the fire and smoke. He couldn't find Faith or Bosco. They had opened every door but one. The fire wasn't in control so he needed to find them fast. The last door. He took his axe and broke it down. Crawling in the room he realized it was a bathroom. He reached the tub and noticed the water wasn't clear. He reached in and pulled out Faith. 

"Take this." He handed her his mask.

"No, help Bosco."

"Walsh! Get her out of here! I got Bosco!" Jimmy pushed Faith into Walsh's arms. Then he yanked Bosco out of the water. He threw Bosco over his shoulders and made his way out of the inferno. Once outside he was met by Alex, Kim, Doc and Carlos. Doc and Carlos tried to take Bosco but Alex wouldn't allow it. 

"Alex, you and Kim are in no shape . . ." Doc began.

"He saved our lives. Now we do the same for him." Alex didn't wait for Doc's reply but instead rolled Bosco's stretcher to their bus. "Jimmy, drive."

"Bosco, can you hear me?" Faith held his hand as they loaded Bosco in the bus.

He could hear the voices around him. The loud wail of a siren pounded through his head. He could feel someone poking his side and then his arm. The voices all blended in together, but somehow he knew there was more than one person talking. Shouting . . . he could hear shouting. 

"He said it just grazed him," a voice said. "There's no exit wound."

"Damn it , Bosco."

Faith. He knew it was Faith. It was her hand that was wrapped around his. He no longer felt like he was floating. Bosco struggled to open his eyes. The overwhelming urge to give into the darkness was there, he just had to fight it. He needed to talk to her.

"Faith?" he barely got out.

"Oh, thank god. I'm here," she said.

"Kim and Alex?"

"We're fine. Now, just relax," Kim spoke.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled. "Faith, promise me . . . if I . . .if I don't make it . . . ," he began. "Promise you'll take care of Noah. He loves you."

"Don't think like that. You'll be fine."

"Maybe, or maybe I'm not superman like I think I am. Tell Noah I love him," he said through a new wave of pain that coursed through his body. "I never told him."

"He knows, things like that, they just know." Faith ran her hand through his hair as he cried in pain.

"How much farther, Jimmy?" Alex barked.

"A couple of blocks. Even with Sully and Davis running interference, I still can't go any faster." Jimmy turned his head back. "Hang in there."

"You'll tell him? Don't let Ashley or those lawyers take him away. My Ma will die if she lost us both."

"She won't lose either of you. We didn't come this far for it to all end now. Noah needs you. Your mother needs you," Faith cried. "I need you."

"We're here." Jimmy ran to the back and opened the doors.

"I love you, you're my best friend. You'll make it." Faith leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Bosco smiled at Faith's words. He only wished she loved him the way he loved her. He wanted Faith to be the one who took Noah if something ever happened to him. She had her own family to deal with though and didn't need another mouth to feed. Those were the last thoughts that went through his mind before the darkness consumed him.


	6. Chapter 6

See Me Through Chapter 6

Note: Ok, so some people have been asking for more chapters of this story so here you go. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I love this story and I'm glad others do to. Thanks to CCA as usual for giving me feedback on how I'm doing with this story and my others.

Feedback: Um . . . hmm . . . let me think. Yup. I'd love some good 'ol feedback.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faith? Can I get you something?" Kim sat down next to Faith in the surgical waiting room. Police officers already began to file in. "Where's Sully and Davis?"

"They went to get Tatiana and Noah. I told them he shouldn't be here. He wouldn't understand, he's just a boy."

"Maybe they thought it would help you." 

"How do I tell Noah his daddy might not come home?" Faith questioned.

"You don't. You keep hope. Bosco's tough, he'll pull through."

Faith lowered her head. How could this happen? Bosco's life was finally going somewhere. He had a son who he loved. He had slowly become friends with Sully and Tatiana. His life was getting better. Then this had to happen.

"Faith?" a little voice called out.

"Oh, hey little guy," she said once she saw Noah. "Come here."

"What happened?" He let go of Sully's hand and walked to Faith. "Why are so many people here?"

"They are here because your daddy got real sick at work today." Faith pulled Noah onto her lap.

"Can I see him?"

"No. Not yet."

"He's going to leave me." Noah sniffled. "Mommy left me now he's going to."

"No, he's not," Faith said.

"Yes he is. I know he is. That's why Grandma and Ana are always over. He didn't want me." Noah jumped down.

"That's the farthest thing from the truth." Faith tried to calm Noah down.

"Liar! You're going to go too. Just like Mommy," he cried.

"No." Faith's heart was breaking watching Noah cry. "I promise I won't ever leave you." Faith put her arms out.

"Mommy said the same thing." Noah turned on his heals to run away but instead ran into Jimmy. "Let me go. Daddy doesn't want me! I don't want him."

"That's not true. He's just sick," Jimmy tried.

"Listen to me, Noah." Faith knelt down next to Noah. "The last thing your daddy said was that he loved you. He isn't going anywhere. He loves you too much to leave."

"Why wasn't he there before?" Noah cried even harder.

"Remember what your mommy said? She wanted you all to herself. Your daddy didn't know about you until the same day you met him."

"Can I please see my daddy?" 

"The doctors are trying to help him get better. Why don't you and Tatiana . . .," Faith began.

"Ana," Noah corrected.

"Ok, then. Why don't you and Ana go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'll see if Charlie can come and play with you."

"We don't play. We hang out!" Noah threw over his shoulder as he followed Tatiana.

"Any word on Bosco yet?" Sully asked.

Faith took a deep breath. It seemed like an eternity since they took Bosco up to surgery. He crashed in the ER but fought back. They stabilized him and sent him to surgery. No one bothered to come and tell her the extent of his injuries. She could see the worry and concern etched on Sully's face. 

"He's in surgery. Beyond that, who knows."

"Bosco should have shot him." Kim said not looking up. "It's my fault."

"No, Kim. It's not. There was never a clear shot." Faith wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Thank you for what you two did. The sick piece of . . .," Alex began but held back her anger. "I thought he was gonna go through with it."

"Bosco would rather die than have let that happen to you. You didn't see the look in Bosco's eyes. He was ready to take a bullet if that meant keeping you safe. Both of you safe."

"Yokas!" Sgt. Christopher called out.

"Yeah?"

"Fire Marshall found two bodies in the back bedroom. Apparently he didn't get himself out in time. Positive ID isn't done yet, but it's safe to say he's Jeremy Pendergrass."

"Priors?" Faith questioned.

"Rape and assault. He was a suspect in a few murders but never any evidence," Christopher explained. "His daughter Mary was diagnosed with cancer awhile back. Neighbors say he kept locked up there." He dropped the paper he had been reading from. "How's Boscorelli?"

"Don't know yet."

"Yeah, well Lieu will be by soon to check on him. I gotta get going. I'm a few cops short. Sullivan and Davis. Lieu said for you to take the shift off. Don't understand why. Faith here is Boscorelli's only friend."

"You slimy, little . . . ," Sully started. He grabbed Christopher by the jacket. "I know you and Bosco don't get along, but you have no right. No right at all to pass judgment. You are nothing more than a pencil pusher. You would have peed your pants if you were in Bosco's place."

"I can have you written up for this!"

"Go ahead," Sully hissed as he pushed him away.

"Good job, Sully. Way to put the weasel back in his place," Davis said. He glared as Christopher stalked away.

"Thanks for sticking up for Boz," Faith said.

"Believe it or not, the guy grows on you. Besides, he makes the ride to work so much more . . . ."

"Aggravating?" Faith finished.

"In a good way, yeah."

"I should really get a hold of his mom." Faith turned and began walking towards the nearest phone.

"Can't," Sully called. "She's in Atlantic City and told Bosco she wouldn't be in touch for a few days. We can get some guys on it though."

Faith sighed as she sat down. She felt Kim and Alex near her. They couldn't comfort her. All the comfort she needed was in the OR fighting to live. Her eyes scanned the room and then landed on the TV. One of the guys, she wasn't sure who, had turned up the volume. Images of an apartment building on fire filled the screen.

"New York police and paramedics were held hostage today by convicted criminal Jeremy Pendergrass. This is the apartment building, now engulfed in flames caused by a fire started by Pendergrass. The fire began after two paramedics managed to flee from the building. Firefighters rescued the two officers. Pendergrass and his daughter died in the fire. Only one officer was seriously injured. Officer Maurice Boscorelli, of the 55th precinct, was rushed to a nearby hospital where he is being treated for multiple stab wounds and a gunshot wound to the shoulder. More details as they become available. Back to the studio."

"That's not even the first report. Tatiana said Noah almost caught one back at Bosco's." Sully walked up and turned the TV off.

"I hope his mom doesn't find out this way." Faith turned her head away and to the annoying sound of the phone ringing in the waiting room. 

"Yeah?" Davis picked up the phone. "His partner is here. If you want an interview or something . . . ok, what do you want? Hang on," he said. "Faith, there's some guy on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Ok." She got up and took the phone. "Hello? Who is this? I'm not telling you anything unless you tell me who this is. Mikey? How'd you . . . the news. Right. I don't know. Why don't you stop by? He's your brother that's why. Put all that behind. He may not make it." Faith took a deep breath. "Tell him yourself," she hissed as she hung up.

"Faith?" Davis put a hand on Faith's shoulder.

"I'll never understand them." She held back tears. "He needs his family. I don't understand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco had been in and out of surgery and in ICU for a few hours. Faith sat by his side the whole time. Sully and Tatiana had taken Noah home with them. Ty had forced Alex to leave and get some rest. Kim and Jimmy were the only two remaining. Sully had made the comment earlier that Bosco better watch out when he got better because not only had Faith to mother him. He now had Kim and Alex.

"I feel like a jerk," Jimmy spoke up. "I just assumed Bosco never took responsibility for his kid. Why'd he let us all believe it?"

"He likes his life private. Noah's mom and Bosco were married. Long story short, he didn't know about his son until Ashley got send to jail."

"I feel like an even bigger jerk," Jimmy added.

"Faith?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Mikey. Come in." She looked at Bosco's little brother.

"We'll be outside," Kim said.

"You came."

"Yeah. I've been here since he went into surgery." Mikey walked in. "I called from downstairs. I heard it on the news. Part of me wanted to forget him. I mean he did arrest me. Ma always taught us though, that family should be stronger than anything. I guess it's about time we listen."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"All my life he's been the strong one. The one you'd run to if you needed help. When things got rough at home he still stayed strong, no matter what. He was the greatest brother anyone could want. Someone would rough me up at school, and Mo would set them straight." Mikey still hadn't moved from the doorway. "I haven't talked to him in so many years. Once he decided to be a cop, that's when we stopped being brothers. He doesn't know this, but I'm proud he made something of himself. I screwed my life up, but he knew he needed discipline so he didn't end up like I am."

"He only arrested you because he thought it would help."

"Yeah. I guess." Mikey lowered his head. "I've always thought of him as superman. I mean he almost died when he was a Ranger but then I didn't see him recovering. None of us did. But now . . . this . . . it just reminds me he's human."

"You can come in."

"I just had to see. I saw a little boy leaving with a cop and a lady. Ma told me about Noah. Poor kid looks just like Mo. Then again, I'd rather him take after Maurice than that backstabbing ex-wife of his." Mikey quickly walked up to Bosco and squeezed his hand. "You better pull through. Who else will lock my sorry ass in jail?" Mikey quickly turned and left.

Faith moved closer to Bosco once she realized she was alone. If only he had heard the things Mikey said. He could finally get the family he wanted. He and Mikey could work things out. She was slowly losing it. Bosco meant too much to her. She needed to see him smile and hear him laugh. She lowered her head down near his chest and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Faith, who got you to leave his side?" Sully said as Faith walked into Bosco's apartment. 

"Lieu. Told me he'd send a unit to take me away. I'm going to take Noah to the hospital. Fred said he'd take him to our house so he could be with Charlie. Those two think of each other as brothers."

"We go with you. Bosco needs friends. John and me are his friends," Tatiana said.

"Let's go then."

Sully, Tatiana, Faith and Noah reached the hospital by noon. Sully still had to work but Faith didn't. She was surprised to see Ty, Alex, Kim, Carlos and Doc all in the waiting room. Alex and Kim were the only two she had expected to be there. Everyone looked up when the foursome came into the room.

"Hi, guys," Faith said. She held onto Noah's hand. "Any changes?"

"Not yet. They got a hold of his mom," Ty answered. "Hi Noah."

"Hi." Noah was standing beside Faith, clinging to her hand. "Can I see my daddy now?"

"Soon. I just need to talk to the doctor." Faith noticed a woman in a business suit coming towards them along with a doctor.

"I'm Page Heinken with Children Services. I'm Miss Crane's assistant. We got word of Officer Boscorelli's condition. Noah only had his father. I have to take him under further notice." The woman reached towards Noah who hid from her.

"The hell you will." Faith pushed Noah behind her.

"Unless there is family that we feel is capable of taking care of him, he has to come with us." She once again reached for Noah.

"No! I'm not going with you!" Noah cried.

"You can't take him," Faith cried.

"I can and I am."

"Sully? Ty?" Noah cried from behind Faith. "I don't want to go."

"You won't have to." Sully picked Noah up and held him protectively. "This little boy stays with us. Officer Boscorelli may not have blood relatives that are capable of taking care of Noah, but he has us. We are his family. And we will not stand by and let you rip this boy from yet another family."

"You do not understand. I have the authority to take him with me and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me."

"I can." Alex walked up. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. Alex Taylor. I'm engaged to Maurice," Alex lied. "I know he'd want Noah to be with me."

"What?" Noah cried as Sully tried to cover his mouth.

"And you have proof?"

"We aren't married yet. It's true though. Ask anyone here." Alex turned to Faith. "Thanks for taking Noah last night. I'm sure he and Charlie had fun."

"Not a problem." Faith smiled inside. She wanted to hug Alex for helping.

"Fine. He stays with you until I figure out what is going on. I'll be back later today." Miss Heinken turned on her heals and left.

"I don't think I want to know what just went on," the doctor spoke up. "Officer Boscorelli has yet to regain consciousness. There isn't much for us to do until he wakes up. I'm sorry I can't tell you much right now." He looked down to his pager that was going off. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He smiled sadly then left.

"Um, excuse me. Alex. Honey," Ty started. "ENGAGED?"

"Sully?" Noah cried as he looked to Alex. "I don't want to stay with her either."

"ENGAGED?" Ty asked again.

"She was going to take him away. I just stalled her. She wasn't lying when she said she could take him away." Alex walked up to Noah. "Hey. It's ok. You don't have to go with me. I was just playing around with that lady."

"I can still stay with Faith? Until my daddy gets home?"  
"Of course you can." Faith reached for Noah and put him down on the ground. "Alex was just helping us out."

"You know Faith, I think Bosco had some papers drawn up a week or so ago," Sully began.

"Bosco tell me he want you to take Noah if he couldn't. He wanted it official. Maybe you find the papers, no? That awful woman couldn't take Noah then," Tatiana finished.

"I wouldn't know where to look."

"I do, but I gotta get to work." Sully pointed to his wife. "Tatiana can do it."

"Thanks guys." Faith took Noah's hand. "You want to see your dad?"

"Yes."

Faith led the young boy down the hall to Bosco's room. She had warned Noah that his dad would be hooked up to machines and that he'd be sleeping. The doctors had told Faith that he should wake up soon and that there was no reason to be concerned. She felt Noah's hesitation as they entered the room.

"It doesn't look like daddy," Noah said.

"It's only because he's sick. You wanna get closer?"

"Ok." Noah walked up to the bed then climbed on the chair. "Hi daddy." He stood up on the chair and leaned over Bosco. "Daddy?"

"He's sleeping."

"Oh. Ok then." Noah looked at Faith and seemed satisfied with her answer. "WAKE UP!" he yelled. He turned back to Faith with a defeated look. "He's not listening to me."

"Why don't you talk to him."

"He's not listening." Noah slowly sat down.

"Yes he is. Just try it."

"Fine." Noah moved closer to his dad. "Hi daddy. It's me. Noah. I'm sorry you are sick. I missed watching cartoons with you today. Ana doesn't laugh as much as you. Some mean lady tried to take me away but Faith and Sully and even that Alex lady stopped her." Noah grabbed Bosco's hand. "I'm gonna sit here with you until you feel better. Just like you do for me when the boogey man won't leave me alone. I'll keep him away from you daddy. I promise."

Faith had to hold back tears as she listened to the little boy. Noah got down from the chair to slid it closer but didn't let go of Bosco's hand. He then curled his head up on the bed. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Noah. She could hear Noah humming but couldn't make out the tune. He was like that for a few minutes then he popped his head up.

"Maybe I should jump on him. That works." Noah started to get up.

"No," Faith laughed as she reached for Noah. She was too busy keeping Noah from jumping on his father that she never noticed Bosco's eyes flutter open.


	7. Chapter 7

See Me Through Chapter 7

Note: Well, I'm still alive. Yeah, I know I've sorta dropped off the face of the earth for a while. Sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapters and to Dina for getting on my butt to post this. Thanks as always, CCA. Thanks for the encouragement.

Oh, keep in mind I have absolutely no medical background, so the little bit of medical stuff I used, I'm guessing would be right. I dunno.

Feedback: Always appreciated :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard voices in his head. The cloudiness was no longer lingering. His body screamed in pain causing him to think about actually opening his eyes and joining the world of the living. It was a struggle though. If he stayed how he was the pain wouldn't be so bad. Then again, there were people counting on him to wake up.

"I'm just going to sit until you feel better. Just like you do for me when the boogey man won't leave me alone. I'll keep him away from you daddy. I promise," a little voice said.

Bosco felt a tightness on his hand. There was movement at his side. The hand that enclosed his own moved causing his hand to raise. Finally, he managed to open his eyes.

"You can't jump on him. The moment he is better, I promise we'll use that method. For now, why don't we just sit with him." Faith looked into Bosco's now open eyes. "Bosco? Oh, god. You're awake."

"Daddy?" Noah snapped his head in the direction of his father. "I thought you left me."

Unable to speak because of the tube down his throat, Bosco could only shake his head no. He held tightly on to Noah's hand and looked between him and Faith. Finally, Faith was able to move. She said she was going to get the doctor. When the doctor came in Bosco was forced to let go of Noah's hand. 

The doctor took out the tube that was helping him breath. He couldn't wait for the doctor to get done checking him out. He was barely listening to the things his doctor was saying. All he wanted to do was hold Noah and see Faith. He also wanted to see for himself that Kim and Alex were fine.

"I'll go get your partner and son," the doctor said as he left.

"Daddy!" Noah cried as he crawled up on the chair. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around Bosco's neck.

"I love you too." Bosco felt a tear escape but didn't bother to wipe it away. "I'm sorry I didn't say it often enough."

"S'ok." He shrugged his shoulders. "I knew it." Noah got down quickly. "That mean lady can't try to take me away now."

"What?" Bosco tried to get up.

"Stay put. It's fine now. Social Services tried to take Noah so Alex lied and said you two were engaged. The woman left." Faith turned to Noah. "Can you go tell everyone that your daddy is awake now?"

"Yeah. Ok." Noah beamed as he rushed off.

"They can't take him, Faith. My lawyer . . .," Bosco trailed off as he struggled to get up.

"Calm down. Sully and Tatiana told me. Tatiana went to get him . . . the papers. I'm not sure, but they'll have to go through me to get him."

"Thank you." Bosco smiled weakly. "I'm sorry if I scared you. How is Noah holding up?"

"He's been worried about you leaving him. Me too. He thought we were going to leave like his mom." Faith took his hand. "You're mom is on her way here."

"She's going to want to take care of Noah. She knows she can't really. I love my mom to death and her watching him while I'm working is one thing, but not while I'm in here. She can't handle it. She knows it."

"That's why he stays with me," Faith said. She turned around when there was a knock at the door. Fred, Charlie and Noah stood in the doorway. 

"Hey, Charlie," Bosco said. "Fred."

"Bosco." Fred nudged Charlie and Noah into the room while he stayed put.

"We came to get Noah and he was saying you were better. Dad said it would be fine to see you. I'm glad you're better. Noah was real worried. Mom too," Charlie rambled.

"Nothing can keep me down for long." Bosco grinned.

"I told Noah you'd be fine. Dad did too. We are going to watch movies tonight because Em is at a friend's house tonight. It's a guy thing, dad said. Too bad you can't come."

"You guys will have fun." Bosco looked to Fred. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well . . . Noah's a good kid." Fred inched in. "We should go soon."

"That's a good idea. You boys don't need to hang out in a hospital. Have fun." Bosco took a deep breath when Noah hugged him. "I'll see you soon. Be good."

"I will."

"Sure." Bosco smiled as Noah hugged Faith then left with Fred and Charlie.

"Fred may have his issues with you, but he won't be mean to Noah."

"I know."

"Mikey stopped by."

"Really? Wow. What did he want?" Bosco reached for a cup of water his doctor had set out for him.

"To see if you were going to be ok. He looked scared." Faith looked down. "I'm glad you finally decided to wake up."

"Me too. I don't remember much between being locked in the bathroom and the ambulance. I remember enough to thank you for keeping us from getting burned. I was useless." He turned his head from her.

"Because you know, it's not like you were stabbed and shot. Oh, and about that gunshot. You lied."

"We had enough to worry about, I couldn't let him know I was hurt," Bosco said. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I always worry. Like now. I'm worried that doctor of yours is gonna kick me out. I should let you rest."

"I'll try to if you stay with me. You know, to keep me company."

"I'm not going anywhere." Faith held onto his hand and watched as Bosco closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith had fallen asleep by her partner's side. It had taken him awhile to fall asleep but he soon did. She awoke to the sound rustling. Tatiana stood above her holding papers.

"I find them. The lawyer didn't remember, but he," Tatiana pointed to Bosco. "Bosco had copies at his place. It's all here." Tatiana handed Faith the papers. "He look so small. Child like, really."

"I know. It's hard to see him like that."

"He a good guy. John say lots no like him, but I don't see why."

"Could be my winning personality," Bosco's voice cut in.

"Jeez, Bosco. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Faith moved closer to him.

"Hey, Tatiana."

"Bosco. It's good to see you. I worried." She moved by his side.

"Yeah, you and Faith. What time is it?"

"Oh, around 8 pm. You slept the afternoon and evening away," Faith explained.

Faith and Tatiana sat with Bosco talking. They were laughing about Noah's latest scheme. Yesterday Noah had convinced Fred that Bosco let him eat pizza and soda for breakfast. So then Charlie wanted it as well. Bosco couldn't help but laugh at his son. Sure, pizza and soda would be his choice breakfast, but not for a five year old.

"Fred seriously thought I let him eat that for breakfast?" Bosco laughed.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Noah learned his lesson. He had a little tummy ache for a while." Faith jerked her head to the door when she heard two voices approaching.

"Yeah, well lady. I wouldn't care if you were the freaking Pope. You are not taking my grandson away," Angela Boscorelli hissed. "Would you stop following me? I'm going to check on my son. You are not wanted."

"I have the papers right here. I am taking Noah and placing him in protective custody," the second voice said.

"Maurice!" Angela called as she entered her room. "I just got in. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Angela walked to her son then turned to see Miss Heinken behind her. "What did I tell you!"

"Officer Boscorelli. It's good to see you are awake." Miss Heinken entered the room.

"Yeah? This mean you gonna stop trying to take my son?"

"You have to realize that I'm only looking out for Noah's well being. You can't take care of him now. You're mother can't. So, he has no family to take him in. It's not permanent. Just until you can get back on your feet."

"Yeah, well I have already covered that. I have legal documents that say Faith Yokas is to be Noah's guardian if anything should happen to me. So, until I can get out of here, he stays with her." Bosco glared at the woman.

"Here," Tatiana said as she threw the papers at the woman. "You are a horrible woman."

"I'm just doing my job." Miss Heinken looked through the papers.

"Ever think of getting a new one?" Angela hissed.

The room fell silent with the exception of paper rattling. Angela held onto Bosco's hand. Bosco had not one, but three protective mother types guarding over him. Page Heinken didn't stand a chance. Faith couldn't believe her. She must be new to her job. Her attitude was harsh and unkind.

"Where is Noah now?"

"At home with my husband and son where he is being well cared for."

"So, I can safely assume Miss Taylor is not your fiance?" Miss Heinken dropped the papers on a chair.

"No. Just a good friend."

"Fine. I will be checking in." She turned on her heals then left.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Angela called out.

"Ma!"

"What a miserable person," Faith said.

"Ya think?" Bosco chuckled.

"It's not funny." 

"No. It's not." Bosco looked up to his mom. "I'm glad you are here."

"Where else would I be?"

"You know what? Tatiana and I are just going to give you two some time," Faith said as she and Tatiana walked out.

Faith watched from the window as Angela sat down next to Bosco. She smiled at the sight. Bosco was like a little boy around his mother. She almost wished she could hear what they were saying.

"I'm fine, Ma."

"Liar. You got stabbed. Mikey said you looked bad, but this . . . I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"You won't have to find out," he paused. "I'm surprised Mikey came."

"Don't be. He always looked up to you." Angela smiled. "Where's Noah?"

"At Faith's with Charlie."

"I can keep him if you need. I'm sure I could figure how to get the time."

"Thanks, Ma. Faith's got him. There's also Sully and Tatiana. Don't worry."

"I'd just screw him up, huh?"

"What? No." Bosco touched her cheek. "You are great with him. You just . . . you are trying to so hard to be someone better. You're cutting back on the drinking and that's great. It would just be too hard with a five year old."

"I just want to be there for you."

"You are."

"I should go so you can get some rest." Angela stood up.

"Could you stay? Just for a little while?" He pulled on her arm.

"I thought you'd need Faith more now."

"I think this time I just need my ma."

"That, for once in my life I can do." Angela sat down placed her other hand over her son's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three days sense Bosco had been admitted to the hospital. Faith had been taking care of Noah as Bosco had wanted. Earlier in the day the doctor came by and told Bosco he could leave soon. That was the best news he had received in a long while. Then came the realization that even when he did go home he wouldn't be able to take care of Noah alone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Faith's voice cut in.

"Sorry. I zoned out. How'd you get in here so late?" Bosco looked at the clock that said it was a little after midnight.

"Flashed my badge." Faith sat down. "The night nurse said I could stay as long as I got you to sleep. I called earlier to see how you were and she asked me to talk some sense into you."

"I'm just not tired. The woman thinks all I should do is sleep." Bosco shifted in his bed. "So, how bad was Gusler today?"

"Wouldn't know. They stuck me with Carl Smith today. Talk about the shift from hell. It took all I had not to shoot him."

"Smith? He's not on our watch."

"Picked up some extra hours. Oh, Kim and Alex send their best."

"You know, if one of them isn't stopping in, they're calling. Kim brought me some cookies yesterday and Alex snuck me in some real food, complete with a milkshake. You know, a guy could get used to it," he said. "I just wish they'd stop acting like I was a hero."

"You saved our lives. First mine, by taking that bullet for me. Then by wrestling the guy so they could get out. You did good."

"If I did so good how come I let that bastard touch Alex? And how come I got myself shot?" Bosco looked down at his hands.

"When the chance came to do something that wouldn't get us all killed you took it. You are a hero. In our eyes at least."

"How's Noah?" he asked quickly changing the topic.

"Good."

Bosco noticed she seemed nervous. He didn't know why, but he intended to find out. He watched as she shifted in her set then began to play with her coats zipper as if it were the most interesting thing.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing is wrong," she answered a little too quickly.

"Yeah? I don't buy it."

"I talked to your doctor."

"Ok."

"He said when you get out of here, you'll need someone to help you for a while. You won't be 100 percent and you'll need some bed rest for awhile." She looked to Bosco.

"And . . .?"

"I have some time off and I'm sure I can take some personal days. What I'm getting at is I'd like to help you."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You have your own life, Faith. You don't need tied down with mine. It isn't fair already that I've asked you to take care of my son."

Don't give me those sad eyes, he thought. He'd give anything not to see that. But, indeed it was there and he put it there. Stupid. He was stupid. He needed her help, wanted it. Why couldn't he accept it, then?

"What? Bosco. Come on. You are my best friend. You are not going to argue with me, ok? Now, when you get out of here I will just be there to keep you and Noah company."

There was a hint of determination in her voice that Bosco knew not to argue with. He couldn't be more thankful that she was in his life. Even if she never knew how he felt about her. To keep her friendship, he would bury his true feelings. 

"I checked your messages. Some guy . . . ah . . .Frankie called."

"Frankie? What'd he say?"

"Something about the apartment you were looking at. Oh, and he wants you to get well soon." Faith shrugged her shoulders. "Who's Frankie?"

"He's an old friend. He's also a realtor." Bosco grabbed the phone. "Frankie? Hey, man. It's Bosco. I know it's late. Sorry. Yeah, I'm getting better. Of course I want it. Why don't you stop by my room tomorrow with all the paper work." Bosco laughed loudly. "Yeah well tell Mac and Johnny I can still out run them any day of the week. Ok, man. I'll see you then." Bosco hung up the phone and broke out in a huge grin. Faith looked at him curiously which made him grin wider.

"What was that about?"

"I just got Noah and I a great apartment. Oh, and you one too."

"Excuse me?"

"Frankie struck up a deal with our friend Mac, who owns the building. That's how he found the place. Anyway, there's this two bedroom apartment that I can move into as soon as the paperwork is done."

"And the part about me?"

"There was a couple looking into to renting a three bedroom two floors up. They backed out. The great part about it is Em and Charlie wouldn't have to switch schools." Bosco smiled proudly.

"They want to stay with Fred. I wouldn't force them to move in with me."

"Ok. But you wanted them to have their own rooms right? This place is perfect. Frankie is stopping by tomorrow. Have him show you the place. Just look at it."

"Fine. I'll look." Faith sighed.

Bosco smiled at Faith. He owed Frankie and Mac a lot for helping him out with the apartment and Faith's potential apartment as well. He was surprised they were willing to help after how he treated him back then. Faith was his only real friend after he pushed them away. Maybe he had room in his life for them again. For now though, he just wanted to think about sharing this moment with Faith.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all. Yeah, I know it's been a long time since the last time I was here posting. I hope no one forgot about me. Anywho, real life cut me a little slack and I was able to get a chapter written so I thought, you know, maybe there are people out there who were wondering what the heck happened to me and thought I'd finally post. Ok, enough explaining. Onto the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is heavy!"

"Stop moaning, Carlos. Your crap was just as heavy when I helped you move," Alex said as she carried a box up the stairs.

"It's great of you all to help. Bosco is thankful." Faith dropped the box she was carrying.

It was amazing. She had briefly mentioned to Sully and Davis how Bosco had a new apartment and the next thing she knew she had seven willing movers. Well, Carlos wasn't as willing as the others. When she told Bosco how everyone wanted to help move his stuff in so he could come home to his new apartment, he was speechless.

"When does he get released?" Jimmy asked sitting down on the couch.

"Three more days. They kept him longer than he thought they would."

"I think everything is up here. Now, you just need to set it up. I'll stop by tomorrow before my shift," Sully said.

"We better get going, we'll be late," Doc added.

"Thanks again." Faith walked Sully, Davis, Doc and Carlos to the door.

"Hey, Sully," Jimmy called. "I'll finish here. Don't worry about it."

She couldn't help but smile. All these people were willing to help Bosco. Sully, Davis, Doc and Carlos agreed to help until they had to work. Jimmy, Alex and Kim had the day off. Faith, luckily had her days off then too. Then she'd use some personal days to help Bosco.

"I'll start on the kitchen," Alex said.

"I'll take the bathroom," Kim spoke up.

"I guess that leaves us with the heavy lifting," Faith said to Jimmy. "Let's start with Bosco's room."

It had taken them awhile to get everything settled. They left Bosco's personal stuff packed, unsure of what to do with it. Noah's room was all set up after having to get some stuff out of storage.

"You look tired, Faith," Kim commented.

"Between Bosco, my kids and my upcoming divorce I'm beat."

"I can take Noah tonight if you want. I'm sure he and Joey would get along great," Kim offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can do it."

"I never thought the day would come that I'd be helping Bosco. Getting in fights, arguing . . . that I'm used to," Jimmy admitted.

"Tell you the truth, I think Bosco's weirded out too."

"You know though, he's not as bad as he lets on. Last few times I visited with him we actually had a good time."

"You just have to get to know him, that's all," Faith said to Jimmy.

"So, when do you move?" Alex asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Soon. I just need to get some furniture and stuff."

Faith smiled thinking of how surprised she was when she saw the place. Cheaper rent and a nicer building than the apartment she had shared with Fred. Then again, the realtor was a high school friend of Bosco's as was the landlord. The apartment just needed some paint, but other than that the place would be great.

"Just let me know, Faith, and I'll help," Kim said.

"Thanks."

"I was mentioning to D.K. and Walsh how I was helping you paint next week and they want to help." Jimmy took a deep breath. "We all know you and Bosco say you just did your job. We don't feel that way. You put your lives on the line for Kim and Alex. Then even after all that . . . Bosco getting hurt . . . all he wanted to know was if Kimmy and Alex were fine . . .," he trailed off.

"Jimmy's trying to say that we never really paid attention to how much . . . we all put our lives at risk everyday. For once we just realized we are all one big family. At least with our houses. There shouldn't be any rivalry," Kim said.

"Oh, you mean like having a barbeque and not inviting the neighbors?" Faith grinned.

"Yeah, and having the neighbors cars towed," Jimmy laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When are you going home, daddy?" Noah shifted in his seat.

"Soon buddy. Soon."

Bosco looked at Faith. She looked exhausted. It was as if she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a long while. Which she probably hadn't. Kim had talked to him about that. They both decided that Faith needed some alone time. That was why Kim was waiting outside.

"Bosco?" Kim's voice called as she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Kim." Faith looked towards the newcomer.

"Faith. Hi Noah." Kim walked in all the way.

"So, what'd ya bring Bosco this time?" Faith asked.

"No goodies for him. I'm here for you."

"Me?" 

"Faith, we all think that you need some time to yourself." Bosco blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"What Bosco meant to say is that we all see how exhausted you seem. Now, Noah and I have talked and he wants to come home with me tonight and meet Joey."

"Noah?" Faith looked to the young boy.

"Kimmy and Joey and I are going to play games. You need to sleep. That's what Daddy told me to say."

"Noah, you weren't supposed to . . .," Bosco began.

"But I'll miss you," Noah said cutting off his father. "He didn't tell me to say that."

"You won't need to miss me. You are coming back with me like always." Faith turned to Bosco. "Do you think I haven't been taking good care of him?"

"That's not it. You just need to rest. Stay at my place. Get a break from kids, soon to be ex-husbands and your hospitalized partner. Just one night. Call Kim when you've had enough rest and relaxation. I don't think one night is enough though with all the stuff you've been dealing with."

"I could use one night from Fred . . . but not from the kids."

"Liar," Bosco laughed. "You'll do it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"So, Noah and I are gonna get going," Kim spoke up.

"He needs clothes and stuff," Faith said.

"Covered." Kim lifted up a small bag.

"Ok." Faith kneeled down next to Noah. "Be good for Kim, and don't fib about your bed time. You tried that on your dad and it almost worked. Kim won't fall for it. Be good."

"It's only one night, Faith," Noah said as he hugged her.

"I know." She laughed nervously.

"Have fun," Bosco said as Noah hugged him goodbye.

"Don't worry Faith. He'll be fine." Kim took Noah's hand and began to lead him out the door.

"I love you Daddy!" Noah called as he walked away.

"I love you too," Bosco replied quietly knowing that his son wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway. He turned to Faith who was staring at the door. "It's just one night."

"Do you not trust me?" 

"Not trust you? Faith . . . I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life. You are doing a great job. But even a great sidekick needs her rest." Bosco smiled then got serious. "You're acting like this is a punishment."

"No I'm not." Faith lowered her head. "You are lucky, Bos. You have a wonderful son who adores you."

"So do you."

"I know." Faith looked up. "Lately I've been . . . It's just Noah . . .forget it."

"Ok."

"Ok? I say forget it and you say ok? You never say ok!" She shot him a fiery glare then softened when she saw him smile. "What?"

"You fell for him."

"What?"

"That little Romeo of mine got to you, didn't he?" Bosco teased. "He's a little young for you, don't you think?" 

"Shut up." She playfully hit him on the arm. "It's wrong. I know it, but there are times when I find myself wishing . . . I've spent so much time with him and I've really grown to love him like he was . . . like he was . . .," she couldn't finish.

"Charlie?"

"No, not Charlie. Noah's his own person. Sometimes when the kids and I are out and someone says what great kids I have, I say thanks. I don't correct them and say Noah's not mine." 

Bosco watched as she rambled. He knew what she was trying to get across. She thought of Noah as one of her own children to watch and protect and love. She thought it was wrong. He didn't it. In fact, for Bosco it would be the greatest thing to have Faith care that much for his son. He needed a mother figure in his life now that his real mom was gone. 

"You don't have to say it. I think I know." Bosco reached for his hand.

"I don't want to replace his mom, but I find myself trying. It's wrong Bosco. He's got a mom. Sure, she's in jail, but he's got one. And you . . . you are my partner. My best friend. I shouldn't be thinking of your son as mine. But I am. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No. Not at all."

He felt his heart fall apart. She would never care for him the way he did for her. Her words said it all. _I shouldn't be thinking of your son as mine. _Her words echoed in his mind. Why would that be wrong unless all that she ever wanted from Bosco was friendship. Well, then he decided. That would be what she got. He wouldn't ruin that for anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we going to your house now?" Noah asked Kim.

Kim walked out to the cab that was waiting. She and Noah got in. She thought back to the day she first met Noah and how all he wanted was to see the Dalmatian that most firehouses have. They did have one, but when Jerry left everyone had agreed to let him take Mantooth with him. The guys now decided it was time for a new one.

"No. Not yet." Kim smiled at Noah as the cab came to a halt. She handed the driver money then helped Noah out.

"Why are we here?" Noah asked as he looked at the firehouse.

"Joey is here. We have a surprise for the both of you." Kim led Noah up the stairs. She saw Jimmy and Noah first. After introducing the two boys, they were off playing.

"Walsh is brining her here. He had to pick some stuff up." Jimmy shot a glance at Noah. "Faith agreed?"

"Yeah, but not before thinking it was because Bosco didn't trust her."

"Hey, guys," Doc said as he came in. "I saw Walsh and D.K. downstairs. All the guys here?"

"Sure are. I can't believe how excited they are. You'd think they were kids," Jimmy replied.

"For the most part you guys act like kids," Kim joked.

Kim saw Walsh and D. K. walk up the stairs. It wasn't hard to tell that Walsh was carrying something in his arms. She motioned for him to wait. It wasn't long before all the guys who were working made their way downstairs. Noah and Joey were still playing.

"Noah. Joey," she called. She glanced back at Walsh this time motioning for him to come. "Guess what. We have a new addition to the firehouse."

"Another fireman?" Joey asked.

"Not quite," Kim said.

"Look what I found," Walsh said as he put the puppy on the floor.

"A puppy!" Noah yelled as he ran.

"Billy? Is it yours?" Joey questioned as he sat down.

"No. She's all of ours. We just need to give her a name."

Kim couldn't help but smile as she watched the two boys play with the puppy. The guys all stood by and watched as well. Soon though, the puppy was surrounded by the whole squad. They began to shout out names as they played with the little Dalmatian.

"Rover?" D. K. called out.

"Yeah, like that one's original," Lombardo shot back.

"And what do you suggest?"

"Spot."

"Talk about original," D. K. laughed.

"Patch," Noah said.

"Why Patch?" Carlos asked from behind everyone.

"The spot on her eye looks like a Pirate's eye." Noah pointed to the dog's left eye. "She's your dog though." He got up and started walking away.

"Hey, wait," Kim called but Noah walked past them. She began to follow him.

"Kim, let me," Carlos spoke. "Look, he's a kid. I won't be a jerk."

"You better not be. I'm watching," Kim warned.

Noah was sitting in front of the TV. His head was lowered and Kim couldn't help but wonder if she made a mistake letting Carlos talk to him. She moved closer so she could watch them. Carlos slowly sat down next to Noah. It was few minutes later before either of them said a word.

"Are you a friend of my daddy's?" Noah asked.

"Sometimes we work together. When he goes to help someone and they're hurt or sick, I fix them."

"Did you fix my daddy?"

"No. Kim and Alex did. Then the doctors," Carlos paused. "He's fine now. Before you know it he'll be home with you. Maybe you can introduce him to Patch."

"What if he leaves me like my mommy?" Noah's eyes began to water.

"He won't. You are stuck with him." Carlos glanced back at Kim then turned his attention back to Noah. "Don't be scared for your dad."

"Why? He got hurt and Faith has to take care of me. And she cries a lot at night. That means Daddy isn't coming back. Mommy cried a lot at night."

"It might not of been because of your dad."

"She said thinking of daddy made her sad." Noah wiped a tear away. "I don't want him to go away."

"I bet you are the best thing in his life."

"You think?"

"I know." Carlos turned to the puppy. "Like I said, you are stuck with him. And that means you are stuck with Patch and us."

"You really wanna call her Patch?" Noah wiped his eyes.

"It's got my vote." Carlos got up. "All in favor of Patch, raise your hands." Carlos turned to Noah once he saw that everyone agreed. "Patch it is. You better go join everyone else."

"Ok." Noah got up and walked towards everyone else but turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here."

"You're stuck with us too. Daddy said you guys are a family just like him and the people he works with." Noah pulled Carlos down. "I never had a big family."

"Same here."

"You can be part of mine." Noah grabbed Carlos' hand.

Kim couldn't believe the man who she just saw was Carlos Nieto. He was actually kind and sympathetic. That was a first. She wasn't sure, but Kim thought she saw Carlos blink back a tear when Noah said he could be part of his family. That's how things should be. They were one big family of New York's finest and bravest.


	9. Chapter 9

See Me Through Chapter 9

Note: So, I didn't fall into a black hole like I'm sure some were thinking. I'd make up excuses, but I think I've used them all before. It's already been established I'm not real good with updating frequently, but I've always thought better late than never. This is for those of you who have been wondering just what the heck happened to this story. Who knows, maybe I can get my bum in gear and try to write some more. Enjoy. Oh, I also felt guilty because I started to write an Alias fic, but no one there likes to review so I thought maybe I should head back to where people actually like my stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco fidgeted impatiently for Faith. He was getting released today and couldn't wait to go home. He hadn't really thought of his new place. Faith had said that it was all set up so he wasn't worried. The thing that worried him was that Faith had said she wanted to stay at his place to keep an eye on him for a while.

"Where's Noah?" Bosco questioned when Faith walked in alone.

"He was behind me," Faith said. She turned around and waited. "Did you get it?"

"Yep." Noah grinned and was holding a bear.

"A candy striper was handing out bears to the kids," Faith explained.

"Look." Noah handed his father the stuffed animal. "We get to take you home today."

"Yeah. I know." Bosco smiled. "So, Faith. You gonna spring me?"

"I don't know . . .," she trailed off. "Hang on, I'll get the doctor."

"Good. Oh, and I hope you cook better than the cooks here."

"You only wish I was going to cook for you. It's frozen dinners for you." Faith laughed.

"Come here," Bosco said to Noah once Faith was gone.

"I won't hurt you?"

"Nah." Bosco slid over to make room for Noah.

"Guess who called Grandma," Noah said as he shifted in Bosco's bed.

"Who?"

"Momma!" Noah beamed. "Grandma and Faith were talking about it. They didn't seem happy. Why wouldn't they be happy about Momma calling?"

Bosco looked at Noah. Ashley had called? He hoped it wasn't her calling to say she was being released and wanted Noah back. There was no way he would let that happen. His son was the best thing in his life. Ashley caused him to loose five years already. He wasn't about to miss anymore.

"Oh, she did?" Bosco tried to squash his fears. "I'm sure Faith and your Grandma were just surprised she called."

"When can I see her?"

"Your mom?" Bosco chocked out. "I don't know." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them. "How's Patch doing?" He asked in hopes of changing the subject. It always worked with Noah.

"She's great. Carlos and I took her for a walk yesterday." Noah smiled.

"That's right. I heard they had a barbeque yesterday. Faith said you hung around Carlos the whole time."

"Yeah. He's fun." Noah suddenly looked sad. "He tried to get me to hang out with the other guys. He seemed sad. But then we took Patch for a walk and he seemed better."

"Somebody ready to go home?" Faith asked from the doorway.

"Never been more ready." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think this is too much?" Kim asked as she put the finishing touches on a welcome home banner.

"Probably," Jimmy joked.

"Emily and Charlie are pretty quiet," Kim said pointing to Faith's kids.

"They don't know any of us real well. Probably just a little shy," Doc responded.

"It still can't believe how well we are getting along," Jimmy spoke up.

"Yeah, you doughnut dopes are the enemy," Alex joked.

"Yeah if I ever need a cop I just run into the nearest Krispy Kreme," Jimmy laughed.

"Can't come up with anything more original, Bucket Boy?" Sully teased. "Oh, crap. I think I just used a Bosco term." He laughed as his wife playfully slapped his arm.

Kim laughed along with everyone else. It was her and Faith's idea to have a get together for a welcome home for Bosco. Alex, Doc, Carlos, Jimmy, Sully, Tatiana and Davis were there. So were Faith's kids and Joey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you don't mind how we set up the place." Faith handed Bosco the key.

"I'm sure its fine." Bosco opened the door and walked in.

He had been holding Noah's hand when he heard the collective yell of 'WELCOME HOME'. He turned to Faith then back to the group. Everyone was there. Everyone but his mother. He saw two very familiar and very happy faces near the front. 

"Bosco!" Charlie yelled as he rushed up.

"Char." Bosco hi-fived the boy.

"I'm glad you're out of the hospital," Emily said as she gave Bosco a small hug.

"Me too." Bosco smiled. "The place looks nice."

"We weren't sure how or where you'd want things. If you want anything moved, let us know," Alex said.

"This is fine. Really. Thanks guys." Bosco scanned the room once more. "Ma?" he asked Faith.

"Mikey had a slight problem. She wanted to be here," Faith explained.

"Is it serious?"

"Actually, no. I'll tell you about it later. You have friends to entertain."

"Me? Entertain?" Bosco laughed.

"I'd rather he not try," Sully teased.

"Sure, tease the invalid." Bosco walked farther into the apartment and sat down on the couch. "I'm surprised you all came."

"Why?" Doc asked. "D. K., Walsh and Lombardo wanted to come too but they picked up some extra shifts."

"And there are plenty of guys from the House that would have come too had we invited them," Davis added.

"But it's better this way. You've got the best of the best here," Jimmy joked.

"Faith, you say I have a big ego?" Bosco laughed. He noticed the kids were gone. "Where'd the kids go?"

"Probably Noah's room." Kim looked down the hall. "I hear giggling."

"Anyone bring food? I'm starving," Bosco said.

"I think I can call Mercy and have the cafeteria send some food," Alex laughed.

"Taylor, the man just got out of the hospital. You want to put him back there?" Carlos spoke up.

"Yeah, c'mon." Bosco flashed a grin. "I know you women know how to feed me properly?"

"That's only for the bed stricken friends. For the newly sprung, we order pizza." Kim picked up the phone.

"I get to pick the place though, right?" Bosco whined.

"It'd good to have you back Bosco," Davis laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bosco was on the couch as he watched Faith pick up. The party wiped him out. He just wanted to sleep. Emily, Charlie and Noah were on the floor watching TV. He couldn't help but smile. This was what he had wanted for himself. A family. Too bad it wasn't his family. But the five of them together was what he would give anything for.

"Boz? You look exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep." Faith stood over him.

"You still need to tell me about Mikey."

"Hey, kids. Can you go to Noah's room? Bosco and I need to talk."

"Do we have to?" Noah asked.

"You can finish watching it in my room." Bosco looked at Faith. "There is no way I am moving from this couch anytime soon."

"Can you go to Bosco's room then?"

"Sure." Emily stood up. "Let's go." She turned to her mom. "We don't have to go home until later, right?"

"We'll talk about that in a bit. Now, go mess up Bosco's room." Faith laughed. She waited until all three were gone. "Mikey got arrested last night."

"Arrested? Not a shock there. Drugs?"

"Yeah. Possession. Your mom called me last night. She was pretty mad at Mikey." Faith shrugged. "She said she knows why you arrested him. She was ready to kill him."

"If you knew last night, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked trying not to get mad.

"I wanted you to enjoy today, and you did." She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I talked to the arresting officer. He lost the evidence."

"What?" Bosco shot out.

"On the condition Mikey goes to Rehab. That's where your mom is. She is getting him settled in. I still can't believe the guy did that for Mikey. He said arresting guys like that only keeps 'em off the streets and drugs temporarily."

"Rehab won't help Mikey if he doesn't want it."

"He wants it." Faith took a deep breath. "Your mom said he'd been doing so well. Then he met this girl. Last night they were found in a crack house. She was dead and Mikey was coming down. He doesn't want to end up like that."

"I don't know what to say."

"This is a good thing in a way. He'll finally get clean," Faith said. "Your mom is gonna call or stop by tomorrow."

Bosco closed his eyes lightly. If his almost dying wasn't enough heartache on his mother, she now had to deal with this. He just prayed this time would clean Mikey up because if it didn't Noah would never get to know his Uncle Mikey. That was one thing Bosco didn't want to happen. 

"I just want to get up and kick Mikey's ass, but I barely have the energy to keep my eyes open."

"Sleep. I'll keep the kids quiet."

"Actually, they can come back. I sort of like having them around."

"You sure?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah."

He heard Faith walk away and soon three new voices filled the room. He could hear Emily telling the boys to be quiet. The sound of the television and the kids whispering somehow calm him. Before he knew it he was asleep. When Bosco opened his eyes hours later, it was dark out and the kids were no where to be found.

"Faith?" he called out. His hand fell to the floor and landed on a warm body. "Noah?"

"Bosco? What's wrong?" Faith came into the room. "I was just about to call Fred and have him get Charlie and Em." She looked down at Noah. "He wouldn't leave you. Charlie and Em are in his room."

"It's late?"

"Yeah."

"Mom?" Emily walked into the room. She motioned for Faith to come. "Can we stay here tonight? You know, to make sure Noah and Bosco will be ok in their new place?"

"I'm gonna stay. Dad is gonna get you and your brother."

"Please, mom?" Emily pleaded.

"Faith?" Bosco called once again. "They can stay. You and Emily can take my room. Charlie can stay in Noah's."

"You need rest . . . in your own bed." Faith now stood over him.

"Do you know how often I sleep on this couch? It should be my bed. Now, please. Don't fight me on this."

"Fine, but when you wake up early tomorrow because of the kids, don't blame me." Faith then fixed the blanket on Noah. "If he wakes up try to get him to his room." She then turned to Emily and ushered her to Bosco's room.

Bosco watched her leave. He closed his eyes and smiled. For one night everything was how he wanted. Not that he would go around admitting that he like domestic life to anyone. But he did. It was something he never had growing up and now longed for in his later years. He put his hand on Noah's head and then drifted back to sleep.


End file.
